


Craigslist: Casual Encounters

by kikubeamblah



Series: Craigslist: Casual Encounters [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Community College, Crack, Craigslist, M/M, Past Character Death, Recreational Drug Use, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 23,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikubeamblah/pseuds/kikubeamblah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It comes out at a party that Eren has never lost his virginity. Jean decides to help him find someone on Craigslist. Eren x Levi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: yeah, so this idea came to me, and I just kind of had to run with it. expect very short (but quite a few) chapters. currently kind of plan on updating this often. i’ve got 15 of these short chapters prepared already.
> 
> I’m really fucking sorry universe for this story because it’s kind of crack.

XXX

Eren remembered the day that it happened, the day that he went on Craigslist to find a hookup and ended up with his professor.

It all started because of his roommate Jean Kirstein.

Actually, no, like every other college story, it started with because of some beers. (And also, because of Jean.)

It all began on the first Friday night of Eren’s second quarter of school at De Anza, a community college, in Cupertino, California. He was hanging out with his usual crowd in his apartment. His roommate Jean, who he’d found on Craigslist was there, as was their co-worker Marco. His sister Mikasa was there too, along with her friend and roommate Annie. The two of them lived in the same complex as Eren and Jean, on the same floor even, but the boys had a corner apartment and so theirs was slightly larger. As a result, the girls frequently hung out in their apartment. Armin had come too, all the way from Stanford’s campus, a couple of miles away. Armin was the only one in their group that didn’t go to De Anza, but he was Eren’s best friend from high school, and so, he was there too.

They were drinking with the exception of Eren, and Jean, for some reason, started talking about how hot his new science professor was.

“She’s like a total babe,” Jean always said stupid shit like that, which totally annoyed Eren, but Eren did his best not to get angry, he’d been working on his temper a lot lately. Especially after what had happened, “and she totally wants me.”

Eren changed his mind, now, annoyed. That couldn’t be true, there was no way some science professor wanted Jean, “Yeah, right.”

“She does, the ladies can’t get enough of me. Isn’t that right, Mikasa?” Jean winked at her. He was always doing stupid shit like that.

“Oh my god, shut up,” Eren took a big swallow of his water, wishing it were beer, but knowing better than to risk it ever again, “you’ve never even kissed a girl.”

“Have you?” Armin asked, taking sudden interest in the conversation.

Usually, Armin was on Eren’s side, and this sort of made Eren sputter a bit. Instead of responding, he opted for swallowing more of his water.

“Hold up,” Jean shook his head, “all this time, Eren, all this fucking time, you’ve been giving me shit, and you’re a virgin?”

Eren tried denying it, but it was futile, he opted for a different topic, “At least I can make a behind the back shot in beirut.”

Eren may not drink anymore, but he still played beer pong.

“Oh? Yeah? You wanna go?” Jean asked. The table was already set up, “Who wants to be on Yeager’s team? And who wants to be on mine?”

“I’ll be on Eren’s team,” Mikasa raised her hand.

“Not a fucking chance. You’ll carry him, you can be on my team though.”

She shook her head.

Eren didn’t really care, he took another sip of his water. He was just happy that the topic of his love life or lack thereof was dropped.

It wouldn’t be forever though.

XXX


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: why doesn’t eren drink? how is going to meet levi? so many questions to answer.
> 
> slowly.
> 
> XXX

XXX

Eren groaned when his alarm went off. The weekend was over and he was really back in school. Last week they’d only really had Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday classes. The quarter system was weird.

This was going to be his first full week back. It was time for his first day of French 1, a class that he was repeating. He didn’t understand why schools required language classes. He had hoped that he would pass out of it, after all, he’d only been taking French since like middle school, but no. No, he did not pass out of it when he entered De Anza and worst, he had failed it last quarter meaning that he was going to be starting French 1 all over again. He didn’t want to think about that. This was a fresh quarter and it would be a fresh start.

Ugh, Mondays, Eren thought, getting out of bed. He hopped in the shower, which he narrowly got to before Jean. Jean had a nine AM class too, and he knew that Jean would wait until the last possible minute to get up and get his shower. Eren was the same, but he always managed to get in about a minute before Jean.

This drove Jean crazy, but Eren needed the shower.

“You driving?” Eren asked getting out of the shower.

Jean shook his head, “Gas is so damn expensive right now.”

That was fine though, Eren would take the bus with Jean. They were actually walking distance, but there was a free shuttle bus from their apartment to De Anza. The problem was that it ran only every 15 minutes.

The two made their way down to the bus stop. The managed to catch the early bus and were able to get to the classroom a bit early. It was empty when they arrived.

They sat in silence waiting for the professor to come. The time ticked on and Levi showed up.

“Ah, Yeager and Kirstein, I’m impressed you’ve decided to show up,” Levi greeted them. No one else was in the room.

The two of them sighed.

“Hope you had a good holiday. I expect you both will be doing a lot of studying to make up for your marks last quarter,” Levi’s voice was poisonous.

But, it was pretty fair. They had both failed the final exam and in the dumbest way possible.

Eren couldn’t help staring at his professor though. There was something about him that was just purely attractive. He was small in terms of stature, but he was well built and always well-dressed. He was how Eren imagined a gentleman to be.

There was also something oddly enticing about the way that he held a whiteboard marker in his hand with the cap in his mouth.

Eren felt his pants tighten. It wasn’t his fault he couldn’t ever seem to focus in this class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, my update schedule sort of got thrown off by that awful thing called work, and when I wasn’t at work, I was watching orange is the new black...but I realized I kind of owe people some serious updates. 
> 
> Here’s chapter three...as for fans of What Goes Up, I’m working on that chapter...I know what happens, but I...I’m not ready for it to be over…
> 
> oh and next chapter gets into the craigslist part, i needed to give some background first. sorry.

XXX

After his French class, Eren walked with Jean over towards his job at the De Anza College Copy Center. The Copy Center was located in a small corner of the De Anza school bookstore. On the way over there, the two of them stopped in a little alleyway behind some of the buildings and Jean pulled out some pot. Jean had a medical marijuana card and the two of them would smoke together to take the edge off of their days after their morning classes.

“Hey, so is it okay if you do this?” Jean asked, lighting the bud.

“For the millionth time, if I get caught with this, even without my history, I’m gonna be fucked over. Alcohol’s different though,” Eren didn’t really want to get into it, so he just took the hit and went a different route, “There’s no way I could make it through my job without this stuff.”

Eren worked in the Copy Center which a long time ago, back before the internet, had probably been a rather exciting place to work. Because, back before the internet, everyone had to go to the Copy Center to get copies of everything made, to pick up all kinds of office supplies, and everything else. Nowadays, information between teachers and students went through the school’s learning management system and so practically no one ever came to the Copy Center. The only people who ever came down there were professors who had to make copies related to Midterm and Final exams, since the school required more security with those.

This meant that Eren spent most of his time sitting at his desk twiddling his thumbs being bored out of his mind.

Today didn’t appear to be any different, but the high made him less annoyed by his boredom. Eren nearly fell asleep at his desk, when suddenly Professor Levi manifested in front of him. Eren straightened up immediately.

He didn’t bother with any small talk, “Yeager, I need you to make copies of last quarter’s final exams, my boss has requested additional copies.”

Eren stood up and accepted the tests, “How many copies, sir?”

Eren thought he saw the slightest smile appear on Levi’s lips, “Two of each.”

Eren started to turn around to feed them into the machines, when Levi stopped him, “Oh, and Eren, in case you’re thinking of trying to cheat again, don’t bother with trying to memorize the answers on the A papers. I change my tests every quarter.”

Eren glowered at him. He knew it was deserved though. He had cheated on his final exam for Professor Levi, and he probably would have gotten away with it, if he hadn’t made the stupidest mistake possible. He hated himself for cheating, but the way he’d been caught had been even worse. He never thought of himself as a cheater, he never even planned to cheat, but he had so many other things going on when he first started college, and he had always sucked at French, and it just slipped away from him. Luckily, Jean was in the same boat.

Instead of fighting him, Eren sighed, “Yeah okay.”

Eren turned his back to Levi and fed the papers into the machine.

Then, he hit the button with the amount of copies that Levi wanted and he let the copier do the rest of the work.

He and Levi stood in silence while the machine cranked out copies rather loudly. Eren was sure they hadn’t replaced the thing since 1990, and they hadn’t cleaned it since 2000, making it a truly noisy copier, but somehow it was the fastest they had.

Deciding to break the silence, Eren asked, “How...er, was your vacation?”

“Fine,” came the one word response.

Well, that did nothing, Eren thought, but he didn’t entirely mind the silence. After all, it gave him time to admire Levi’s perfectly crisp suit. It was like the thing had been ironed to perfection. He looked at the individual strands of Levi’s hair that fell in his face. The high made him think that he could hold onto this moment for ever.

Levi was the one to break the silence this time, “So, who’d you blow to get a job anyway? Must not have done a good job, since you got stuck here.”

“I - I didn’t blow anybody and if I had I would have - I mean, I don’t blow anybody, I’m not gay,” Eren stumbled over the words.

Levi smirked, he definitely smirked, “Whatever you say, Yeager,” his eyes flicked over to the copier, “I think my tests are ready.”

He was referring to the fact that the paper machine had stopped grinding.

“Oh, yeah, let me get them for you.”

Eren picked up all the tests and stapled them with some slight difficulty. He had lost some of his motor control from the drugs.

“I don’t have all day, Yeager,” Levi complained, “And even if I did, I really wouldn’t want to spend it in this dusty, dirty, shithole of an office.”

“Working on it,” he is so impatient, Eren thought, stapling as fast as he could.

Eren finished soon after, “So...see you in class, I guess,” Eren said as he handed Levi the papers.

“Yeah, bye,” and he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: so we’re finally to the craigslist part.

XXX

Eren walked home after work. He decided to walk instead of taking the bus because the weather was nice and because he enjoyed getting the fresh air. He checked the mail at their apartment complex. Finding nothing but bills, he slid the mail right back into their mailbox and decided Jean could bring it in later. Jean had a habit of not paying Eren back for bills unless he was the one to pick them up. Eren had more than covered for Jean lately, so that was going to be up to him to deal with.

Eren trudged up the stairs and slid the key into the door and went inside. He found Jean sitting on their couch.

“Oh, er, hey, Eren,” He looked like a dog who had been caught peeing in Eren’s shoes.

Eren eyed him suspiciously, “What’s going on?”

“Well, I just...I’ve been thinking about Friday night.”

“What about it?” Eren asked.

Jean shifted uncomfortably on the couch, “You said you’re a virgin…”

“Yeah, and?” Eren started to get a bit defensive.

“Well, I am too…” his voice carried off.

Eren strongly hoped this conversation was not going in the direction that it seemed to be going. Jean wasn’t exactly unattractive, but he could be so damn annoying sometimes. Eren had no intention of sleeping with him.

“Yeah…” Eren normally would have teased him about this, but he resisted.

Jean let out a long sigh and leaned his head back against the couch, “This probably sounds totally pathetic, but um, have you ever...thought about online dating?”

Eren chewed on his lip, this was the perfect opportunity to totally fuck with Jean, but he didn’t take it, because the truth was that he had thought about online dating. He originally thought that it was only what totally desperate people did, but then, he’d seen some great relationships come from it. Just last week his Mom had been telling him about his distant cousins all finding love on the internet. It couldn’t be that bad, right? He’d found his roommate on the internet, and Jean wasn’t such a bad guy.

Eren’s answer was something of a whisper, because this could always be some kind of trap from Jean, “A little.”

“I...I was looking for people on Craigslist when you walked in, I mean, it’s how you and I met after all,” Jean blushed a bit.

Eren grabbed a soda from the refrigerator and walked over, “Oh yeah? Let me see.”

“Wa-wait.”

He was on the men seeking men page.

Eren shrugged, “Whatever. Let’s see if there are any interesting dudes.”

“Wow, you’re really gay Eren,” Jean was defensive.

Eren just rolled his eyes, Jean was probably the biggest closet case he’d ever met. Eren wasn’t gay exactly, more likely bi. Or maybe he was gay, he wasn’t sure. He didn’t really pay attention to those things. He thought whoever was hot was hot, end of story. Like for example, Professor Levi was attractive, terrifying and an asshole, but attractive. Mikasa’s roommate Annie was attractive, kind of a bitch, but attractive. Eren just didn’t care, “Yeah, whatever. Let’s just take a look.”

They surfed through some of the ads. They came across several ads that were so upfront that they were almost ridiculous. Others that were borderline, if not, outright racist. Others that were a little too into certain sexual acts.

And they came across several full frontal nude men.

“Wow, you’ve got to be some kind of idiot to post yourself naked on the internet. And some of these even show their fucking faces,” Jean commented.

“Yeah,” Eren couldn’t help checking them out though. Most of them weren’t that attractive, but he still looked.

Most of them.

There was one though that caught Eren’s eye, a skinner looking guy. He cropped the photo just below his neck, and showed off a completely toned chest and a rock-hard dick. He was completely shaven. He had gentle looking hands, but the way that the left one gripped his dick indicated that he knew how to use them. He was a bit pale, but entirely attractive.

He had some tattoo on the side of his chest that Eren couldn’t read. If he had looked more closely at it, he might have recognized that it was French.

“Wow, another naked guy,” Jean commented. He started to figure that this was rather hopeless.

Eren stared at this one guy though. His body seemed utterly perfect, but Eren didn’t want to let Jean know that he would ever be interested in one of these guys, “Yeah.”

Jean lowered his laptop screen, “Well, I guess that didn’t work. Maybe we should try OKCupid or I guess you should try Grindr or something.”

Eren nodded, “Yeah I guess.”

But, he couldn’t get his mind off that last guy. There was something oddly enticing about him. Eren tried to think about something else though. He wasn’t going to email some dumb guy on Craigslist who was clearly solely looking for a hookup to lose his virginity was he? He wanted more…

But those hands, Eren’s mind countered…

And that fucking dick.


	5. Chapter 5

Eren sighed.

He had given up trying to do his French homework and was now laying in bed. It was just after 2 AM according to the bright blinking red lights next to him.

He rolled off of his side and onto his back.

Then, he decided that wasn’t comfortable either.

He tried his other side, now opting to face the wall.

He sighed again.

He could not sleep. He was tired and he was bored and everyone else he knew had already gone to bed. Jean for some reason insisted on going to bed every night at exactly 12:30 AM. Mikasa stayed up until 1, but she had been busy writing up some lab report or something for one of her science classes. Armin was back into the Stanford grind and pretty much impossible to get ahold of during the week.

Eren tried laying on his back again.

He stared at the ceiling. He looked at his ceiling fan making slow circles above him. Eren listened to the slight click the blades made as they hit the chain. At one point, when he’d first moved in, it was a sound that annoyed him. But, now, this apartment was his home. The sounds associated with it were sounds that made him feel comfortable.

Usually, it was that same slight clicking noise that lulled him to sleep. Tonight though, he couldn’t relax.

He kept thinking about Craigslist.

Of all fucking things, he was thinking about that stupid picture.

Eren must have looked at close to 100 advertisements with Jean. Of those probably a good 40 or so had pictures. There were all kinds of them too: classically attractive men, men of different backgrounds, different sizes, different interests, different levels of intelligence, different ages, Craigslist had quite the variety. Eren and Jean flipped through several of them, many of whom had no problem entirely displaying themselves.

And yet, there was one picture that Eren thought about. The image that he couldn’t get out of his mind. A rather average, smaller man, who was well-built, but not well enough to be part-timing at Abercrombie. Still, there was something about the way he displayed himself, something about the way his fingers gripped his cock that Eren couldn’t forget. Something about the way his hips were turned ever so slightly, displaying the full girth.

And Eren was hard.

Again.

Eren had already taken care of himself back when he was doing his French homework, and now he was back in the same situation.

Fuck it, he thought, this is so fucking stupid. I’ll just fucking message him.

But, then, Eren started to consider what that actually would entail. He’d never done anything like this.

What would he say?

“Hey, I’m Eren and earlier today I came thinking about your hands and the way you can hold a dick. Wanna hold my dick?” Not that Eren had any actual experience, but even he knew that was a terrible come on.

“Hey, nice dick, wanna fuck?” That seemed too forward and a bit...sad, Eren thought. This wasn’t how he imagined losing his virginity. Sure the guy was hot, but like, Eren had always expected it to be with someone special.

Maybe he’d just send a picture of his own dick in his hand, he considered. See if the other guy liked that. A reasonable voice in the back of his mind told him that that would be a completely terrible idea. Eren had never taken a nude picture before. He didn’t exactly judge people who did that, but he didn’t think of himself as that type of guy.

Eren let out yet another sigh. Oddly though, he wasn’t discouraged.

He sat up and he got out of bed. He walked over to his desk and he grabbed his laptop. He went online and went onto Craigslist’s Male looking for Male Casual Encounters website. Then, he went straight for the link that had belonged to the man who was making him go literally crazy.

Yes, he had taken mental note of the exact link location before Jean closed his laptop. Just incase.

Now that Eren was back actually on that page, Eren took a minute to admire the guy’s hands. They really were attractive.

He sighed.

He wasn’t really going to do this, was he?

If Jean found out, he’d give me endless shit, Eren thought, hell, even Armin would probably judge me over this.

Still Eren typed up a message. He decided to just type it out from his heart and see what appeared.

“so, er hey. i’m not the sort of guy who would send messages like these...like ever. i’ve literally never done this before and never thought i would... but, i liked ur pic...like a lot. u’ve got nice hands...and nice...other things. but yeah, i just wanted to let u know that i liked it and ur really good looking. - E.”

Eren read it about ten times and he decided he was definitely being himself. That was a good thing, right? Mikasa and Armin had always loved Eren for Eren and they insisted that everyone else should too.

He pressed send.

The second he clicked the button though, he felt sudden dread.

Eren didn’t even bother putting his laptop on his desk. He just set it down on the floor beside his bed.

He flopped back into the mattress.

He couldn’t believe what he’d just done. He’d actually messaged the guy.

Eren thought his heart was going to pound out of his chest.

Calm down, Eren told himself, it’s not like he’ll actually respond or anything.

Above him, the chain on his fan clicked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the delay, and for the fact that there's going to be many more...
> 
> goin' on vacation!
> 
> I hope Levi doesn't go too far out of character in this chapter and the next one. sexy levi talk is hard to write.

XXX

Eren listened to the fan click above him. What the fuck had he been thinking? Why had he done that? He deeply wished that he had not succumbed to hsi desire and messaged the random guy on Craigslist about his dick. Eren tried to recall exactly what he said. He hoped it hadn't been too embarrassing. He had read it like one hundred times before sending it, and now it was like he couldn't even remember what he said.

Fuck, he thought, that had really been a terrible idea.

He had even stupidly added his phone number at the end. Now he was sure to get like 100 calls from random porn services. Wasn't that a thing? Like, didn't porn services post pictures of their models online as baiting methods for weak, stupid people like himself?

For some strange reason, that made him think of Professor Levi. It made him think of what Professor Levi had said to Eren, when he'd called him into his office (in the stupidest way possible, no less).

Levi had sat across from Eren at the desk, and he only said a few words, but they were in his usual bored voice, and somehow they sounded like the worst possible words in the world, "I'm disappointed in you, Eren."

Eren tried to recall if Levi had used his first name aside from then. Usually, Levi called him Yeager in class, like most of his classmates.

Well, Eren wanted to shout, you were right all along, I'm a stupid lonely idiot. The kind that fucking emails people on Craigslist, and is stupid enough to give out their cellphone number.

Eren looked over at the red blinking light on his clock, 4:30 AM. He was going to probably skip class tomorrow. He's probably sleep through it. He knew he couldn't do that though. He needed all the "participation" points he could get. He couldn't fucking fail French 1 again. He didn't want to have another quarter of Levi.

Eren leaned back on his bed. He felt so stupid for doing this. So, so goddamn stupid.

This was all a waste.

Considering now that he was completely awake, he decided to give his French homework another crack. But,t hat was futile too. He just couldn't get into it. The vocabulary and everything seemed so inauthentic to him. When the hell was he ever going to ask a French person for a tape cassette? His textbooks were from like the 80s and badly needed to be updated.

Eren went back over to his bed.

He sighed as he crashed into it.

Might as well try sleeping again, he thought.

He heard the familiar beep of his phone.

He sometimes got emails throughout the night, like for example, fucking Groupon emailed him every morning at about 4:00 AM. But, that sound was the distinct sound of a text message.

"Hey" it was from an unknown number.

So, it had begun, Eren thought, he'd messaged some porn service on Craigslist, and they'd figured out he was a pathetic virgin and now he was sure to get solicited by "HOT MEN IN HIS AREA". Eren sighed.

"Unsubscribe," He wrote back.

"What?" The person texted back.

Eren figured they paid people to cover this, probably some poor runaway kid, but something caused him to decide to just try, just incase it was some friend from school. Not that he would be able to figure out why they were texting him at now, 5:00 AM, "Who is this?"

"The guy you messaged on Craigslist. Sorry it took me awhile to respond, I didn't get your email until now."

"I'm surprised you are awake," Eren responded. He thought his heart was going to pound out of his chest. The guy on Craigslist liked his message enough to respond? It wasn't possible, was it?

"I don't get much sleep. I'm surprised you're up though," the text came through on the other end.

Eren didn't know what to say to that, he was sure he'd embarrassed himself enough, in the message he sent originally. He didn't want the guy to know that he was still awake because he was still obsessing over it.

Luckily, another text came through, "let me take a guess though, you were imagining my cock, weren't you?"

Eren turned dark red, somehow though, his fingers responded a "Yes."

"Let me see what that image did to you."

Eren felt his cock twitch. He wasn't going to do it, was he? He wasn't going to send a perfect stranger a picture of his dick, was he? Hadn't he said earlier that he wasn't that kind of guy?

"Don't make me beg," another message.

Eren moaned slightly, and he unbuttoned his pants.

"One sec."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: holy fuck i left a ton of typos in the last chap. sorry about that. hopefully you can figure them out, and hopefully this one won’t be as bad as I am typing it on my computer - not my ipad.

XXX

Eren started to lower the zipper on his pants. He wasn't actually going to do this, was he? He wasn’t actually going to send some random guy a picture of his dick, was he? What if the guy like ended up being Jean or something? Like it was all some stupid joke? He couldn’t risk it.

Eren looked down at the tip of his dick, which was poking through his boxers. It yearned for exposure, and everything in him begging him to succumb and to send the pictures. But, he just couldn’t. He didn’t want his dick to end up on every website around the internet.

He wrote back, “Sorry, I don’t think I can.”

To his surprise, the guy on the other end was understanding, “That’s fine - don’t worry. It’s not for everyone. I only asked because I enjoy seeing what I do to people.”

Eren still felt a bit guilty. He wanted to do it, but he just...he was afraid. He didn’t know how to respond.

But, the guy on the other end made a different offer, “How about I send you some more of me instead?”

Eren felt himself harden even more, if that was possible. He let one of his hands fall from his cell phone and began to stroke himself eagerly, as if in agreement with the offer. He wrote, “Please.”

It was about a minute before anything came through, and Eren started to wonder if perhaps the other guy had fallen asleep or if he was engaged with someone who was willing to send pictures. Eren reconsidered taking photos of himself.

But, before he went to that level, a video came through. It was angled from the guy’s left hip. It displayed him stroking himself using the same hand that Eren had admired earlier. Eren had a sharp intake of air.

The guy had send him a video of him masturbating. And it appeared to be in real time, based on the comment that followed, “Sorry that took a minute, but I figured you’d like to see what I’m up to.” There was a winky-face that followed. Then, another message came through, “Even if you don’t want to show me, why don’t you tell me what you’re doing?”

Eren dropped his boxers, and sped up the stroking on himself. He yearned to show the other man how happy this video had made him. He wanted to send something back, a sort of “thank you” he decided was only fair.

And so, he wrote back, “One sec…”

Eren turned on the camera feature of his phone, and proceeded to take five different photos. He had to redo the first few, because he decided that the flash feature was really not the best way to display himself. The lighting looked wrong. So, he turned that out and tried again. He found an angle that he felt truly displayed his girth. He had to admit, he was pretty impressed with the picture.

Eren was attractive, pure and simple, he was tan and muscular and had continued to keep his body in great shape, even though he was no longer playing football. He had managed to get some of his tight stomach along with his six pack and his toned legs into the photo to show them off too. He was genuinely pleased with the photo. Even if it ended up being some kind of well orchestrated joke by a friend of his, at least Eren would look good.

He pressed the send button and then he took a deep breath. No matter how happy you are with yourself, no matter how great of a person you are, everyone has their insecurities. Eren was just like anyone else in that regard, especially considering what had happened last year. More so in this situation, because here had never done anything like this before. He had never thrown caution to the wind and sent anyone a photo of himself naked. Hell, that was always his least favorite part of being in the locker room.

The response though, shocked him.

“With a body like that, I have to wonder why it wasn’t me finding you on Craigslist.”

Eren did some kind of combination of a moan and sigh of relief, “Thanks,” he typed back, “I...I’ve never done that before.”

“Really, if I had a body like that, I’d never wear clothes. You shouldn’t ever wear clothes,” something about the tone had changed, “Most of the men who message me are ugly and lonely and that’s fine. Hell, who am I to judge, I’m the same. That’s what I expected from you, but christ. I think you’re the hottest guy who’s ever messaged me. I don’t even know why you would find me attractive.”

Eren felt a tinge of jealousy, thinking about all the different men who lusted after this guy, but it turned into a blush. He thinks I’m hotter than anyone else on the internet. It was a bit of a stretch, but it made Eren feel good. Eren was slightly high off the adrenaline from sending the guy his picture and having that sort of response. Of course Eren had found him attractive. How could he not? There was something about the other man’s body that was just mindblowing, Eren was particularly obsessed with the other guy’s hands, “I find you attractive because you are attractive. Insanely so,” Eren didn’t want to give too many details or he thought he’d seem like a creep.

The other guy sent back a smiley face.

Eren wanted to talk more to the guy and do other things. He decided that it was weird that he didn’t know the guy’s name, but they had both seen each other. That said, he knew it was bad form on the internet, particularly in this sort of scenario to ask for any personal identification, and so, he asked, “Hey, by the way, what should I call you?”

But before a response came, Eren’s exhaustion beat him. He fell asleep in the middle of their conversation. Next to him, six o’clock blinked in red.

XXX


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Someday, I will write the Levi half to this story. Because christ it needs to be done. Also, just so you can get super excited (a little spoilery) there is a fucking crazy hot sexting scene coming up in a few chapters that is like 2000 words.
> 
> Also, as always, hella sorry about typos, my job requires me to have an absurd level of attn to detail, and at the end of the day it’s like my brain simply can’t handle it anymore. I see the errors but don’t even know they are there. If anyone wants to beta, feel free to message me on tumblr, I’d be willing to partner.
> 
> For a week and a half-ish i’ll be doing updates every other day, seeing as how I have through chapter 15 written…

XXX

Eren’s alarm woke him up. He didn’t even remember setting it. He was completely exhausted, and extremely tempted to simply throw the thing across the room and go back to sleep. But, as much as he wanted to skip class, he managed to drag himself out of bed. He knew that if he missed French this early on in the quarter, he’d only be giving Professor Levi more reasons to flunk him again. Eren did not want to give his professor any more reasons to make his life a living hell.

Eren was unbearably tired. So, he decided he had better shower, with the hopes that he would at least make it through French awake. When his thoughts drifted back to last night, he found himself feeling a bit better. Eren remembered the video of his friend(?, Eren didn’t know what to call him yet) stroking himself that Eren had on his phone. Eren made a mental note to remember to watch that several times after work this afternoon, possibly even during work.

He suddenly realized that he wasn’t sure how their conversation last night had ended. Most of the night was a blur. Eren looked through the history and realized why, he’d managed to fall asleep in the texting the Craigslist guy.

The last message that he had sent was, “What should I call you?”

To which, the other person had written, “Why don’t you just call me L? For now at least, if we become closer I’ll tell you my real name. And what should I call you, aside from ‘sexy as hell’?”

Apparently there had been a ten minute gap after that, and after that, ‘L’ had written, “I guess you’ve gone to sleep, cutie. Sleep well.”

Eren wrote back an apology, “Sorry! I can’t believe I fell asleep. I was pretty tired though... I get off work today early, and should be back home by 4. Chat then?”

Then, he added, “Oh and you can call me ‘E’ for now I guess, ‘L’.” Eren liked that the other guy’s name began with L. He thought of all the names he knew that began with L, Lloyd, Larry, Leo, it was a masculine letter. One particular name beginning with L, slipped his mind. Eren instead focused on the fact that it was the same letter that began the word love...Eren chided himself for thinking that though. That was moving way too fast. He hadn’t even seen this guy’s face. Nor had this guy seen his. Eren wondered if that mattered. He would practically cut off his arm for the chance to simply worship the guy’s cock, to lick every inch of it.

Eren’s thoughts came back to reality though, when Jean spoke to him.

Jean was rather cheerful that morning. He had obviously gotten his 8 hours and was his normal self. He had taken notice of Eren’s exhaustion, and this seemed to add to his cheerfulness, “Were you up all night doing French homework, Eren?”

Fuck, Eren thought, he’d forgotten to “try” on their second workbook page. Homework, like attendance, was a freebie. So long as students “tried” to complete the worksheets, they got full credit.

“No? Doing what then? Thinking about sucking Professor Levi’s cock? That’s probably the only way either of us will ever pass his class.”

“Ew, as if.”

“He seems like he’d be into it. Would you do that Eren? If you could get an A, and all it took was to get on your knees and suck him off, would you?”

“Hell no, that’s fucking disgusting. He’s our teacher, Jean,” Eren did find Levi attractive though. He’d never admit that to Jean, but it was true. He really did. He hated Levi for always being such a dick to him, but Eren was attracted to him. Eren was sure Professor Levi wasn’t gay though, he was just French. He didn’t bother explaining the difference to Jean, it wasn’t worth sinking to his level to try to explain anything to Jean.

“Well, you are apparently gay, Eren,” Jean said, as they headed out the door. At first, Eren took this to mean that Jean had figured out, somehow, that Eren had messaged the Craigslist guy. Eren realized after a second that obviously, Jean was still insecure about Eren walking in and finding him looking at the men seeking men page. Jean was pushing his own insecurities onto Eren.

So, Eren only rolled his eyes, “Whatever.”

After all, he had another man on his mind. Jean could say anything he wanted. Eren was looking forward to talking to his new friend, L, this evening. L, who had written that he would be available to talk at 4:00 PM, and who had written that Eren should not worry about falling asleep. L had even told Eren to “have a great day!” which made Eren’s heart flutter. Nothing, nothing could get him down.

The two of them opted for walking to class instead of taking their usual bus. This was probably good, because Eren figured the fresh air would help wake him up. The shower had helped somewhat, but he was still pretty tired and Levi’s boring lectures were sure to put him to sleep. Considering the effort that he was making to actually get to French class, he didn’t want to waste all of that by falling asleep. He scribbled some incorrect “try” answers onto the second page of his workbook, so that he’d get full credit for his homework.

The two of them managed to make it to class on time. Eren turned in his homework along with Jean.

Levi’s eyes were on him as he turned it in. He probably is surprised that I did anything at all, Eren thought bitterly. But, he didn’t let that get him down. He took his seat.

Levi began the class, but Eren didn’t pay much attention. Before long, he drifted off to sleep.

XXX


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Levi does not like when people fall asleep in class. Also, sorry for the slow build you guys. Also, I speak no french, and hope that what I found on google is correct. Whatever Levi says is true would be written correctly if I knew French...sorry friends.
> 
> Fans of WGU, I promise an update. Additionally, I’ve been in touch with someone about betaing so hopefully my work isn’t going to be terrible for long. Working on the logistiiiics.

XXX

Eren felt himself fade in and out of consciousness in French class. He tried to fight his desire to sleep, he tried hard, but staying up until 6 AM and attending a 9 AM class made remaining awake rather difficult. Part of him blamed Professor Levi, part of him blamed French. After all, it was Levi’s fault that the lectures were not more interesting, and it was French’s fault for being too useless to him to matter. When the hell was Eren going to ever use French? Seriously? He’d never actually go to France, and even if he did, he was sure that he could get around without it. People there had to speak English, right? Didn’t those two factors alone make this entire class completely useless to him?

He was rather deeply asleep.

Deep down, Eren knew that his performance in French was his own fault. This was a requirement for school, and considering the number of years that he had been studying French, he really ought to be able to pass French 1 with his eyes closed, but in high school he’d never paid any attention to his teachers. He never had to back then. Sometimes, Eren wondered if when he’d graduated high school he’d peaked. He wondered if those would always be his glory days. He wondered if he would ever be as bright of a star as he had been then. Back then, every weekend, he could be found on the front page of the San Jose Mercury Newspaper. No one seemed to think or care about him anymore. After all, he’d disappointed his parents in more ways than he could name, he’d lost his football scholarship and he’d ended up here. He’d ended up at community college in French fucking 1.

But, sleep is surprisingly forgiving. His sleep was dreamless, and he felt oddly relaxed. The good feelings that he had felt last night seemed to overwhelm him. He dreamt about the man who he’d sent that text message to. Eren dreamt about being in his arms, those nice hands wrapped around him. He let out some kind of sigh combined with a moan combined with a snore, but that somehow didn’t wake him up. It did, however, alert the entire French class around him to the fact that he was asleep, including his professor. His professor glowered at him.

Jean hissed something under his breath to try to wake up Eren, to help his friend salvage what was clearly a bad situation, but it didn’t work.

A smirk appeared on Levi’s face, he went over to the chalkboard on the right side of the classroom. De Anza College had replaced most of their chalkboards with whiteboards and smartboards, but in a few classrooms there were still chalkboards. This classroom happened to have one of the relics. Levi grabbed an eraser. He spoke in French in a soft voice, “One of the best perks of being a teacher, perhaps the sole perk, is being able to do things like this.”

Some of the A students in the class were able to glean what Levi had actually said in French, others were able to figure it out by what happened next.

With clean precision, Levi chucked the eraser at Eren.

It landed square on the top of Eren’s head and made a cloud of chalk dust appear. He woke up coughing.

“Did you have a nice dream, Yeager?” Levi’s voice was poisonous.

Eren chewed on his lip, fuck. The eraser fell down next to him. Eren picked it up and put it on his desk.

He threw a look at Jean, which begged to know why he hadn’t woken Eren up.

Jean mouthed, “I tried asshole.”

Eren simply sighed and waited for whatever embarrassment Levi was sure to cause to him in front of the class, beyond what he’d already done.

“Yeager, what is the first person in the passe simple of the verb ‘to sleep’?” Levi asked.

The passe simple was the lesson that they were working on, based on what was written on the board. Eren first tried to remember the verb “sleep”. It was an irregular, but one of the earliest verbs that he’d learned. So, he really ought to have known it. Still, it seemed to slip his mind, probably due to the fact that he was waking up, “Uh...dor - ...dor”

“Dormir,” Jean hissed.

“Uh, dormir?” Eren guessed.

Jean hit his eye and forehead with his hand. Obviously, something about it was wrong.

Levi closed his eyes, visibly disappointed, “That would be the infinitive, try again, Yeager.”

“Je dors,” Eren tried to add something of a French accent to it.

“That was present tense. Can anyone help Mr. Yeager out?” Levi asked.

No one dared.

Levi sighed, “If you do not know the passe simple, which is what we are presently studying, Mr. Yeager, then I advise that you try to stay awake. This will be on your midterm. Yes, that was a freebie por vous, as I know you need it. The passe simple of ‘dormir’ is ‘dormis’, so ‘je dormis’. Let’s continue.”

Eren managed to stay awake through the rest of class, hating his professor the entire time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: sorry for the slow build you guys. this is a rather uneventful/short (but necessary) chapter. it’s still going to be a few more chapters before Eren/Levi realize who they’ve been texting. I want it to get as bad as possible first. :D 
> 
> Also, just so that you know, this was betaed by my super sick beta: Sakura! Sakura has asked for feedback. I know you guys haven’t seen the original version, but I think a lot of the phrasing is better. Hopefully, you guys feel the same! Please say thanks to Sakura too :D.

XXX

As usual, Eren and Jean stopped in their little alleyway to smoke before Eren had to go off to his job in the campus Copy Center.

“God, I hate him so fucking much.  He’s so prissy and French, and such a fucking ass,” Eren took a drag.  All of this was made worse by the fact that Eren himself found Levi attractive. It would have been better if Levi were an ugly guy who Eren could just entirely hate.  He hated French class so much. 

Jean didn’t show much pity though, “To be fair, Eren, you were asleep in class.”

Eren glared at him and handed Jean the joint.

“What were you dreaming about anyway?  Sounded like a sex dream.  You totally moaned loud enough for the whole class to hear.  Some hot guy on your mind?” Jean winked at Eren. 

Eren snatched the joint back and took a long drag before Jean had the chance to take a hit.

“Hey!  Share.”  It was Jean’s joint after all.  He did all of the supplying for the two of them, but Eren occasionally bought dinner for the two of them to even them out.

“Not if you’re going to be an ass.” Thankfully, the high was starting to take away some of Eren’s embarrassment about the situation.  If the whole shenanigans with Levi hadn’t been bad enough, apparently he had moaned in his sleep?   _"Shit."_ Eren thought.  But, he had been dreaming about that Craigslist guy.  4:00 PM could not come fast enough.  Normally, Eren was just excited to be off of work early, but this time he had something even better to go home to tonight.

He passed the joint back to Jean, who took a long drag, “Seriously though, you should get more sleep. We really don’t want to fail that class again, and our first midterm is coming up next week.”

Required classes for De Anza could be weird with regards to testing.  A midterm by nature should happen just once and only in the middle of the quarter, not at De Anza though and especially not for fucking language classes.  For science and language classes, people were lucky if they only had two midterms.  French had three midterms and one final, which were evenly spread across the quarter.  Last quarter, Eren had gotten a C on the first midterm, but he hadn’t really studied.  It was his first quarter of college after all, and he had taken French previously, so he figured he’d be fine.  Levi’s tests were practically impossible though.

Eren frowned, “Yeah, whatever.”

“You know he’s going to probably throw a pop-quiz in beforehand too.”

Eren sighed.  He hated pop-quizzes more than he hated midterms.  They were so fucking unfair.  People should be able to study for tests.

“I’ll see if I can get Armin to tutor me this weekend,” Armin was in like French 100 or whatever at Stanford.  Armin had a knack for languages, as he wanted to study abroad in Europe and travel all around, he was always saying things about seeing the ocean and the rest of the world. He always harassed Eren about school and how he knew that if Eren tried, he would do better. 

They had just about finished the joint, and when Eren checked his phone, he saw that it was time for him to get to work.  He also saw that there was a new message from L, “Looking forward to this afternoon, sexy as hell.  I know you said to call you, E, but you really are sexy as hell to me.”

Eren flushed slightly as he walked to work, and felt his pants tighten.  Just seeing a text message from L brought back his memories from last night of the video that L had sent him.

XXX

  



	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, Sakura totally edited this before I had a chance to put it up. T_T I’m sorry you guys.

XXX

Eren took his place in the Copy Center.  When he saw that the supplies were low, and Eren decided to refill paper in the large printer.  This took a while since the printer had like 6 different paper trays and each one of them needed to “tested” and “aligned”.  After spending almost an hour doing that, Eren changed out ink in some of the other printers.  He was in the middle of fighting with one of the particularly sensitive printers in the back of their office, when he heard the bell on the door ring, indicating that someone had come in.

Two professors had walked in.  One of which, Eren recognized as Professor Levi, and the other, a female with a brown ponytail, big glasses and a lab coat, who he did not.  The female was a busty and boisterous professor, and she brought out a side of Levi that Eren had not seen. “Wow, Levi,” Hanji said, “I can’t believe you still come down here.  I didn’t think anyone actually made physical copies of their tests anymore.  Your students must be terribly bored in your classes, if all you ever do is pen and paper.”

“They aren’t _all_ pen and paper.  I did a take-home test last term, I just prefer coming here and using the official campus letterhead.  It’s more meaningful and reminds my students to take their tests more seriously.  We can’t all tie dye t-shirts and make ice cream on our last day of class, Hanji.” Levi answered.

Eren could hardly believe his ears.  He did recognize this professor now though.  This was the professor that Jean had claimed was hot.  His hot science teacher.  Eren mentally rolled his eyes.

“Chemistry classes are better than boring language classes, don’t you agree, kid?” She had brought Eren into the conversation.

Eren only stammered, because by all means!  He would prefer making ice cream to learning French any day, but Levi hated him enough already, and he wasn’t about to say that to his face.  He didn’t need to give Levi any more reasons to flunk his ass.

Levi’s eyes bored into Eren’s, “You’re allowed to agree with her, Eren,” the way that Levi said his name was so deep that it made Eren’s chest tighten, “It’s no secret that you would rather be anywhere, but my classroom.  That was especially evident this morning when you fell asleep in the middle of the lesson.”

Eren flushed and looked away.

Levi got close to him, put a hand on Eren’s chin, and whispered in his ear, “Although, since my lectures apparently caused you to have a sex dream in my classroom, perhaps you enjoy French class more than I originally thought.”

Eren’s face got very hot, remembering that Jean had told him that he had done something of a moan in his sleep.  He had been thinking about the L-guy in class, and had fallen into a rather deep sleep. Still, he couldn’t believe that his professor had recognized it as a moan, he turned to meet Levi, “That’s not - I didn’t -”

Their faces were close, but neither of them pulled back.  Eren could practically feel Levi’s breath on his lips.  He couldn’t even finish the sentence he was so embarrassed, and he decided to simply get this situation over with as soon as possible, “What are you here for anyway?”

Levi pulled back, “Need 30 copies of your first midterm.”

He then handed the 10-ish page document to Eren.  Eren didn’t look at it closely, but the weight in his hand let him know that this test was going to be a nightmare.  It was probably about the same length as the first midterm last quarter, but ugh.  Feeling it this way told Eren that he was definitely going to have to study.  He made a mental note to text Armin later.

Eren started to turn and head for the big copier machine that he had earlier reloaded with paper, figuring that after this, he’d have to reload the first tray again.

“Hey, wait,” Levi said, his voice was ice cold, “Don’t look at the test.  Put it into the feeder, and come back here.”

Eren only nodded.  He wasn’t going to cheat again, not on this test at least.  Last quarter, he’d been able to get a C without any studying at all.

He put the test on the feeder and came back to the main room.  Eren saw that Hanji was staring at Levi rather strangely, but he put it out of his mind.

Eren waited for the machine to beep, indicating that it was done printing the test.  In the mean time, the three of them stood in silence, listening to the hard grinding of paper that the old printer made.  When the copies came off finished, Eren stapled each of them.  He tried to be faster than last time Levi had come to the Copy Center.  Handing him the 30 copies, Eren made sure to give Professor Levi the original copy separately.

“Thank you, Mr. Yeager.” Levi flipped through the test, looking at it.

He seemed to be debating about whether or not to do something, then, he obviously decided to.  Levi showed the page to Eren, “Hey, brat, wanna shit yourself?”

Eren flushed.  His professor could be so brash and strange, “Wh-what?”

“Take a look at this,” Levi smirked at him, displaying for Eren’s view a page of the test.

Eren didn’t look though.  He wasn’t about to be stupid enough to play into some trap of Levi’s for Levi to say he was cheating when he wasn’t.

Hanji didn’t say anything, but she looked strangely at Levi, and then, back at Eren.

“It’s fine, Yeager, you can look.  You’re not going to get in trouble.  I simply wanted to show you something, just in case you didn’t believe me in class earlier.”

This confused Eren slightly and he turned to look at the paper.  Then, he saw it.  The page was almost entirely blank except for the instructions.  “Conjugate the verb ‘to sleep’ in the passe simple.”

Eren glowered at him.

Levi smirked.  There was something about the brunette that made him truly enjoy torturing the younger man.

He turned his attention to Hanji, “Shall we?”

“Hmm?” She had been staring at Eren, “Yeah, let’s.”

They started for the door.  Hanji left first, and then, Levi turned back to Eren, “Yeager, all kidding aside.  If you need help, you’re always welcome during my office hours.”

Eren just said, “Yeah, I know.”

The door shut, and Eren was left alone again.  He looked at the clock.  3:30 PM.  He refilled the paper that he had used printing off Levi’s midterms, and started to head home.  He couldn’t wait for it to be 4:00 PM.

  



	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: only a few more before they figure it out. enjoy the phone sex/masturbation. Also, I really wish Levi’s name didn’t begin with L. I feel like I’m writing about sex between Eren and the guy from fucking deathnote.
> 
> (sorry to put that image in your heads too)
> 
> apologies for the delay, but thank Sakura, because she made some seriously good changes.
> 
> XXX

Eren got into his and Jean’s apartment at about 3:55 PM. He didn’t bother with checking the mail. He was sure that the bills would be overdue, if Jean hadn’t gotten to them yet, but that was fine. Eren had other things on his mind right now. He had made something of an appointment with L, and he was ready to enjoy every minute of it. He certainly had earned it. He had had a terrible day. If French alone had not been bad enough, he had also been forced to deal with more of Levi’s snarkiness during work. Eren went to his refrigerator and eyed the beer. He was tempted. He was so tempted to get drunk and pass out, “But, what if the officer shows up today?” A voice in the back of his head reminded him. Eren’s mind went to Mikasa and Armin. They were sure to be upset if they found out Eren had gotten drunk.

Eren went for a coke instead. He grabbed a can, headed to his room and locked his door. He dimmed his lights slightly so that Jean would know when he came home that Eren was having Eren time. His roommate was both the most annoying person in his life and one of his best friends. Jean knew that sometimes Eren needed to simply be alone, and he accepted that.

Eren opened the can of coke and laid on his bed. He thought about how to greet L. He wondered if he should send a picture of his cock, and get started pretty sexually or if they should get to know each other, a bit more first. He figured that the guy on the other end probably didn’t want anything aside from sex, but Eren wanted more. He was a virgin and he really wanted this to be special. This was the first time he had ever been this intimate with anyone before. Hell, Eren had never been kissed.

He decided to simply send a “Hey” text.

It was 4:00 PM on the dot when he sent it.

The text that came back acknowledged that, “Timeliness, I like that. How was your day, E?”

“Not great. Work sucks,” Eren decided against acknowledging that he was in college. He figured that while he wanted to get to know this person better, it was in his best interest to maintain some anonymity. After all, they’d met on fucking Craigslist.

“What do you do? Tech industry?” It was a fair question. Most people in the bay area were in the tech industry in one capacity or another.

Eren thought for a minute before answering. He was sort of in the tech industry. He spent his time at work working on technology. Old technology, but printers were technology, he typed back, “Yes.”

He figured that there were some grandiose expectations associated with working in the tech industry. There was something exciting about letting the man on the other end imagine him as a google computer programmer, making millions while performing the latest research.

“Fascinating,” came the response, “perhaps, I should call you the next time I have computer troubles.” There was another winky face.

Eren could imagine that, being called to help fix a problem for L, and then, getting an amazing blowjob as payment. Eren moaned slightly, as his pants tightened around him. He slipped them off letting them fall to his ankles. Hadn’t he said that he wanted to learn more about L?

A voice in the back of his head answered, that that could wait, for now he wanted to explore L’s incredible body.

Eren realized he hadn’t replied, “I’d like that. Seeing those sexy hands in person, I think I could come up with some type of compensation for my services.”

After he pressed send, Eren wondered if that was too forward.

L didn’t seem to be bothered, “Sounds nice, E. What would you want me to do with my hands?”

Eren paused for a minute, what exactly did he want those hands to do? A better question might have been what didn’t he want L’s hands doing? Eren wanted his hands all over his body, inside of his body, everywhere, “uhhh,” Eren sent back.

Then he added more, “Hand job, to start with.”

Deciding that was too fast, he sent, “Or some kind of back massage.”

“I could do that,” L offered, “I’d want to massage those sexy muscular legs too. Would you mind displaying more of them? You’ve got incredible thighs, and I want to see your calves.”

Eren obeyed and sent an image of them. Eren’s shyness was disappearing. He additionally included a shot from behind, going up to his neck which he leaned forward. He wanted L to see his buttocks, he wanted L to see every angle of him.

“Mmm,” came the response, “If I were there, I’d lick every inch of you. Imagine that for me, E. Imagine my tongue sliding across every surface of your body, and landing at that spankable ass. Imagine me sliding my tongue inside of you, stretching you out.”

Eren obeyed. He looked down at his dick and felt incredibly needy. He wanted to feel L’s tongue. He wanted to feel him slide his tongue all around the base of his cock. He wanted L to slide it down his balls. He wanted L to fondle his ass and eventually, spread his slit with his tongue. A moan escaped from Eren.

Eren sent him another picture. This time, he was spreading his ass cheeks with his hands, eagerly displaying where he wanted L to work his mouth.

Eren thought hard about what exactly to say with the image, he decided on, “It’s all yours.”

“That’s good,” came the response.

Another one came through a second later, “That’s very good. Now, my sweet, sexy, E, I want you do something special for me. I want you to finger yourself, and imagine my hands preparing you for my dick, can you do that for me?”

Eren used his pillow to stifle his moan. Yes, he thought, yes, I can.

“Let me help you, sexy, E, you need to know how my hands and dick look eager to enter you.”

Eren wasn’t sure how L had managed to do it, but he had taken a picture of both of you his hands on his dick. His hands were small next to it, but both wrapped eagerly around it. Eren imagined L behind him, he imagined him lubing up his finger and sliding it into Eren. Eren found some lotion on his bedside table and lubed up his own finger. He slid his index finger inside of himself. He’d never tried this before. He’d thought about it, but he’d never actually tried it. The sensation was weird. He felt his muscles tighten around his finger and it hurt slightly.

“How is it, E?” came the message.

Eren had forgotten for a moment, “It’s...different. I’ve never done this before.”

Strangely, he didn’t feel embarrassed admitting it.

He sent an image to L of his finger halfway up his ass.

Whether it was the angle or the look of his muscles, he wasn’t sure, but L could see the pain Eren was feeling.

“Your first time? I didn’t expect that. I’m sorry.”

“Yeah,” Eren answered, “I’m a virgin.”

Saying it like that, embarrassed him.

“Nothing to be ashamed about. It’s more common than you’d think, though I can’t say the same. Now, E, go slowly, it takes time, I know, but I promise you will feel good. First, you need to relax.”

Eren tried his best to do that. He wanted to please L, and he was sure that this would eventually feel good.

“Relax for me, E.”

“I am,” Eren sent another picture to confirm it.

“Good, at least your legs look less tight now. Keep your finger there, until you get used to the sensation, then move it some.”

Eren obeyed. Strangely, he was starting to feel better. It wasn’t comfortable exactly yet, but it wasn’t as painful as it had been when he’d first started.

He sent another picture to L, when he’d gotten his finger all the way in.

L rewarded him with a picture of him sliding the skin of his tip forward, “Very good. Now, I want you to slide a second finger in. Remember, it’s not you doing this, it’s me. It’s my hands yearning to explore you.”

When Eren finished reaching, his muscles contracted against his hand. He wanted so badly to feel the other man exploring him, yearning to be inside of him. Eren slid the second finger in a bit too eagerly. He moaned from the pain slightly.

As if knowingly, L wrote to him saying, “Go slowly and relax. Don’t hurt yourself.”

Eren nodded. He spread the two fingers apart in a V inside of him, and he felt much better. He enjoyed exploring himself. It had started to feel rather good.

He sent picture of the second finger inside of himself to L.

“That’s a very nice shot, E. Very, very nice. When you use the third, I want you to fuck yourself on your hand. I want you to get them as deep as possible. And I want to hear you moan from wherever in Cupertino you are.”

Eren obeyed. He didn’t hold back, when the third finger entered himself, he angled the second one slightly and he hit some special spot in himself and it caused him to sing.

“Ah, L, I’m moaning so loudly. More please. Please give me more. I want to feel you inside me badly,” Eren’s lust allowed him to type to that.

“Record yourself, E, record yourself cumming from imagining me fingering that incredible ass.”

Eren turned on his camera. He angled it so that his ass was visible, so that L could see him obediently fucking his hand, but in a way that his dick was still visible. After all, Eren wanted L to see him shoot his seed. Eren wanted him to see his cum. He kept his face hidden, just incase this ended up on the internet later on.

“Yes, L, ah, deeper,” Eren moaned, not even remotely embarrassed any more. The hand that he was not using to fuck himself, he used to rub himself, “M-more, please. Please, I want to feel your dick in me,” the voice that came out of Eren didn’t sound like his own at all. It was so needy. It was slightly higher than his normal voice, and reflected more emotion than he thought he’d ever had as a generally bored 18 year old.

Eren began to spasm slightly, as he felt himself starting to hit orgasm. Everytime he touched that special spot inside of himself, he could hardly contain it, but it almost hurt to try to reach it again and again. Eren couldn’t hold back any more, “L...L, I’m cumming. I’m cumming for you.”

His orgasm shot all over his bed and wall. He stopped the recording, before he passed out onto his bed. He slowly removed his fingers from himself, and the incredible feeling that he had felt earlier was replaced by a dull soreness.

He didn’t watch the video. He knew that if he did, he’d be too embarrassed to send it. So, he simply pressed “send.”

“Wow,” came the one word response.

Then another came through, “That’s not a word I use lightly, sexy. Christ, that was fucking hot. Let me show you what you did to me. Unfortunately, I didn’t know to turn my camera on, I wasn’t expecting it to be that incredible, but here’s the aftermath of what that video caused me to do.”

An image came through. It was L’s dick, which was obviously recovering from an orgasm, and sitting on his toned belly was a puddle of cum that went up to his nipples.

Eren looked at it, he wanted to taste it. He wanted to flick his tongue across L’s nipples and lap up his cum.

“I want to help clean you up,” Eren offered. There was no reason for him to be ashamed any more. He had sent a video of himself orgasming to a complete stranger.

“I’d like that, but if I had my chance with you, there’d be even more mess for you to clean up. I’d fuck you all night. You have an incredibly sexy voice. I’d make the whole fucking South Bay hear you moan. Hell, they may even hear your cries in SF.”

“Tell me more about what you’d do to me,” Eren panted. He was tired, but he wanted more.

“Already recovered? Impressive. Very well…do you have any toys?”

“:/ nope.”

“Not surprising. You’ll have to work on that though. I would love to see a dildo in that ass. How about I start by showing you how it works?”

“Please…”

“Record yourself begging me to show you a dildo in my ass and maybe I will.”

Eren groaned. He slid his hand down to his dick, and began to get himself hard again, all on camera minus his face, of course. What came out was the same needy, sexy voice that Eren could hardly believe belonged to him. It sounded nothing like his regular voice, “Please. Please show me. Please show me your ass, L,” he decided to get a bit adventurous, “show me you stretching yourself out with a dildo, prepping for my big cock.”

Again, Eren couldn’t listen to himself without freaking out, so he solely pressed “send”.

“Fuck. That was hot as hell. Very well, I’ll do what you want. And by the way, this doesn’t come lightly, but I want you to know that if the opportunity were to present itself, I would let you fuck me.”

Eren’s cock twitched eagerly, imagining feeling L’s hot ass wrapped around him.

It was around 5:00 AM when Eren finally went to bed. He had cum a total of around 6 times. A few of which, L, had made him stop in the middle and had him deny himself orgasm which had only made it hotter when L had allowed him to cum.

Eren was obsessed with the guy. Completely and utterly obsessed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: well, now that they’ve both done some things they will be seriously ashamed of, they can figure out that they know each other…
> 
> soon.

XXX

Eren spent that night doing the exact same thing he had the night before. He stayed up all night sexting the mysterious L. The night before, the night that he had first fingered himself and simultaneously recorded it, he had stayed up until 5 AM. Tonight, he’d stayed up until 6 AM, which had been a huge mistake. He had French in a couple of hours.

Their midterm wasn’t until next week, and it was a Friday... He decided he’d skip French. He’d make up for it over the weekend with Armin. It was fine.

He couldn’t skip work though. So, he set his alarm for work and got some sleep.

When Eren got up, Jean wasn’t in the apartment. This didn’t surprise Eren, he had his own schedule after French and was probably still on campus.

There was, however, a text on his phone that let him know that he was incredibly fucked. Jean had texted him that Eren had missed a pop-quiz in French.

Fuck.

Professor Levi didn’t do many pop-quizzes, like 3 or so, a quarter, and they were supposed to be freebies for people who did the homework and came to class. All the questions were literally taken from there. The first one would have been easy enough for Eren to at least get a C on without studying. Eren mentally kicked himself for oversleeping. But, it was hard to be too mad at himself, after all, pretty much the only thing that he could think about all day was L.

Well, Eren, reasoned, it would be okay to fail this pop-quiz, if he at least got an A on the first midterm. I just need to fucking pass, Eren thought.

Eren went to work. After work, he’d hang out with his friends, like they did every Friday, and then, he’d be all nose to the grindstone and he’d get his work done.

He went a path that ensured that he would not see Professor Levi. It was one thing to skip class, and while he was sure that Professor Levi knew he had simply slept through it that Eren wasn’t actually sick, it was another thing entirely to show his healthy face to the professor on the day that he had skipped. At least today, he could pretty much count on Professor Levi not showing up to the Copy Center. He’d already made his Midterm Exam.

Eren, unfortunately, assumed incorrectly.

About halfway through his shift in walked Professor Levi. There was something different about him though, did Eren dare say that he seemed, cheerful?

“Mr. Yeager,” Levi’s eyes fell on the boy, “You don’t look very sick.”

Eren bit his lip and looked away, “Yeah, I, er...overslept. Sorry.”

“You’ve been awfully tired lately. Is everything alright?”

Was Professor Levi genuinely concerned about him? Eren sure as hell was not going to explain why he hadn’t gotten a whole lot of sleep lately. He could only imagine how that would go. Basically, I met some guy on the internet who lives somewhere in Cupertino that I’m obsessed with, and I’ve been sexting like crazy with him, “Um, fine.”

“We had a pop-quiz in class today,” Levi handed Eren some papers, “10 copies of each.”

Eren looked at them curiously. They were for some presentation, not related to his class. Eren fed them into the machine, “I heard.”

He felt a bit guilty. The two stood in silence. Eren could not have been happier than when the machine finally stopped grinding. He collected the papers, “Stapled?”

“No, they don’t need to be.”

Eren handed them to Levi.

Levi looked at the papers, and then, he looked at his student, “Do you want to take it?”

“What?”

“The pop-quiz.” 

“I thought there were no make-ups for quizzes,” especially, for pop-quizzes. Didn’t that defeat the purpose of them? Eren wondered.

Levi shrugged, “What can I say, Yeager, I’m having a good week. Feeling nice.”

Eren wondered what entailed a good week for Levi. He didn’t ask though.

“And besides, somehow, for possibly the first time ever, you’ve managed to copy more than 5 pages with no wrinkles. I’ve got your quiz in my briefcase. If you take it right now in my office, I’ll pretend you were in class for it. Can you take a break for it?”

Eren stammered out a thank you and said, “It’ll be fine. I can usually close early on Fridays.”

“Good, I want to get home, I have a thing tonight,” Levi went for the door.

Eren wondered what Levi did in his free time. He wondered what Levi’s ‘thing’ was. Eren followed him, he had an appointment tonight, two of them actually. After work, he’d go hang out with his friends, and then around seven, he’d sneak off to his room, to text L. He sent a quick message to L to confirm that he’d be available for 7:00 PM, and then, he grabbed his bookbag.

Levi looked down at his phone and smiled. He seemed to remember that had Eren in tow though, and his mood kind of dampered.

“Something exciting on your phone?” Eren teased slightly. He couldn’t help himself, he’d never seen Levi smile. Whoever had texted him, must have been the reason that he was in such a forgiving mood.

Levi wrote something back to whoever he had been texting, and then, addressed Eren, “None of your business, Yeager.”

Eren didn’t feel his phone buzz in his pocket, or he might have realized that he was standing next to the very person who he had contacted on Craigslist.

The two of them went into Levi’s office. Levi laid the quiz down in front of Eren. It wasn’t terribly difficult. It was actually stuff from their first class day. Eren realized that he might actually be able to do an okay job on this test. That would be nice.

He finished up quickly, not wanting Levi to change his mind and he handed the test to his professor, “Thanks again.”

“No problem. In the future, Yeager, you should only skip class when you’re sick or have something that qualifies as an emergency.”

Eren nodded, “Yeah, I really am sorry.”

Eren started for the door of the office, but Levi stopped him, “Wait a second.”

Eren turned back to him.

“I really want you to pass this quarter. If there’s anything that I can do to help you with that, let me know,” his expression was strangely soft. It made Eren look at him a bit differently. Levi really was actually a genuinely good teacher, he realized.

Eren remembered though his last experience in this office too well, “You really are in a good mood,” Eren muttered under his breath.

“What was that, Mr. Yeager?” Levi asked.

“N-nothing. Have a nice night tonight.” Eren felt strangely brave, “Is it a date or something?”

“I am hoping to have one, yes,” the look on Levi’s face was strangely thoughtful, “You have a nice weekend, Mr. Yeager.”

With that, Eren left. Though both of them had rather high expectations for that night, the night would not be nice for either of them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: well, you’ve waited long enough.

XXX

Eren had planned to spend the time with his friends like usual and then sneak off to his room, but he couldn’t help himself. He feigned sickness and went into his room, sending them apology texts and saying “I’m sure I’ll feel better tomorrow night.”

As a result, they wouldn’t be coming over tonight, instead they’d be going to Annie and Mikasa’s place. This way, Eren would have some peace and quiet and he would have the whole apartment to himself.

He planned on spending the entire time texting L. Somehow, even though he had missed French class, that had not gone badly. This week had actually been one of the best of his life. He’d explored his body in ways he had never before. He was feeling confident and good again. Things were really looking a lot brighter than they had in a long time. He was in a much better mood than he had been in almost the entire past year. He was finally feeling like he might be becoming a responsible adult. Or rather he would be, after tomorrow when he had his tutoring session with Armin. He’d be back on target with French, he’d have something of a romantic relationship with L, and life would be good.

He had expected tonight to go like the past two nights, Eren would push his body to the limit, and then, go beyond it, with his friend from Craigslist.

What happened was quite different though.

When Eren got into his room at about 5 PM, he found a new text from L.

“I know we said we’d talk at 7...I was thinking that maybe we’d try meeting in person. If that’s too much for you, please know I won’t ever ask again, I want you to be comfortable, but I was just thinking, it’s Friday night, and we’ll both be alone otherwise…”

Eren’s heart practically stopped when he read it.

It was one thing for this to be some sexual relationship over the internet, but it was an entirely different thing to meet this guy in person. He couldn’t do it, could he?

And yet, Eren remembered the videos that the guy had sent him. They were incredible. Eren wanted so badly to fuck this guy or to be fucked by him or both, all the above. Eren wanted to have everything with this guy. He’d never felt this way about anyone before.

That must have been what clouded his judgement.

He agreed, “I...I’d like that. Can we do your place?”

He didn’t want Jean to come home and find him with the guy. That was going to be too much of a conversation for him to handle.

“Absolutely. I’d actually prefer my place. I’ll send you the address.”

Eren looked it up on google. L’s address was literally on the other side of Cupertino, hardly even in it. It was a solid 8 miles away. Eren frowned. He looked at his clock, he could probably make it there on his bike by 7 PM. If not, he’d be close, “I should be able to make it…my car is in the shop, so I’ll be taking my bike.”

It was a lie, but Eren figured that the guy wouldn’t be so inclined to meet him, if he learned the real reason that Eren didn’t have a car.

“That’s fine, I just don’t want you to be too tired by the time you get here. You’ll need your energy, my sexy E, I want to enjoy every inch of you.”

“I might need to share your shower with you, get me nice and clean so that you can lick every bit of me,” Eren flirted back.

Eren thought about what to do. He was fine with going to the guy’s house, but on the off chance that he ended up getting raped and murdered, it was Craigslist after all, he figured he should tell someone where he was going. The problem was that he was blowing off his friends to do this. So, texting them to let them know was out of the question. He decided to leave a note on his bed. If Eren didn’t return, Jean was sure to get nosy enough to go in there and at least the cops would have somewhere to start when they realized he was missing.

Eren left a note with the address, and then, he went outside and grabbed his bike. He pedaled as fast as he could to the address. It was a part of Cupertino that he wasn’t really familiar with. The houses were slightly smaller, but they were still pretty nice. 

When he got onto the street, he texted L, “Almost there. About 10 minutes out.”

He got to a small one on a corner, that was a nice shade of green, a similar shade to his eyes, Eren thought. There was a matching green car in the driveway. Had Eren looked closely at it, he would have recognized that license plate “ROUEN25” was customized and included the name of a small town in France, “Rouen”, where their famed French teacher was from. He simply locked his bike against a sign on the road.

He took out his cellphone and he double-checked the address. He was at the right spot. There was a text for him from L, another picture of his amazing and hard cock, “Ready for you” was the message that came with it.

Then, Eren flipped on his camera app. He checked his face. He looked decent. He had worn a button down shirt with an undershirt (so that he wouldn’t sweat through when pedaling), and khaki pants. He didn’t look overly fancy, but he looked nice. Eren figured it hardly mattered anyway, he imagined that if things went well, his clothes wouldn’t be on him for more than five minutes.

He went up to the front door of the house and knocked on the knocker.

The door swung open, and he was face to face with his French professor.

XXX


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: at last. be sure to read way below for an alternate ending to this chapter. please note, the story is not over yet. there is still a LOT that i have planned. i just wrote this chapter differently and decided it didn’t make sense, but i still wanted to share it.

XXX

Eren took a step back. Professor Levi was standing in front of him. And he was shirtless. Eren realized with horror that he recognized his shirtless body. After all, Professor Levi sported not only a familiar 6-pack, but also had the tattoo that Eren had practically studied when looking at the naked photos.

The look on Levi’s face was pure shock. 

Eren had to have gone to the wrong house. Someone else had to have that tattoo. He absolutely had to have. Then, it hit him, L...L for Levi.

Fuck, he thought.

“E for Eren,” was all that Levi said, coming to the same conclusion as the brunette. He raised a hand to his undercut and sighed.

Eren didn’t know what to say. All of the texts that he had sent to his professor were running through his mind. Particularly the videos. He had sent videos of himself masterbating to his professor, cumming to his professor. Eren almost could not handle the embarrassment that he was feeling. He thought for sure that his heart was going to pound out of his chest.

“Would you at least come inside, so that we can have this conversation in private?” Levi’s voice was a hiss. He was very aware of the fact that any of his neighbors could walk by.

Eren didn’t even nod, but did follow Levi and walked inside. He wasn’t sure whether or not to take off his shoes. He wasn’t sure if he was staying. He then noticed that something smelled unbelievably good. Levi had been cooking for him, he realized. Levi really had been quite excited for their ‘date’.

Eren stared at him.

Levi ordered Eren to take off his shoes, and Eren obeyed.

“Dining room,” Levi pointed at the hallway, “Go. Sit.”

Eren started, his heart still pounding.

“W-wait,” Levi said, stopping Eren.

Eren turned back around still unable to speak.

“If you’re going to shit yourself or something, the toilet is behind the stairs,” with that, Levi headed in a different direction.

Normally, his professor’s brashness could make Eren laugh. Right now, it just made him completely horrified. He really might actually shit himself. He had sent pictures of his dick to his professor. He had masturbated to his professor. He had cum thinking of being fucked by his professor. His professor who loathed him. Not that Eren hated Levi, Levi terrified him a bit, but Eren had always been physically attracted to him. Fuck.

Eren went and sat at the dining room table. The place was unsurprisingly quite French. Levi had filled the room with beautiful antique French furniture. Eren had to admit, it was a pretty nice place. There were pictures, which Eren hadn’t expected, of a younger Levi with some girl. Eren figured that he must have been bi or that she was a close friend. There were also pictures of Levi with the other professor who Eren had seen in the Copy Center, Professor Hanji. And lastly, there were pictures of Levi with some blonde guy, who had Eren been remotely interested in school, Eren would have recognized as the president of his college.

Levi reappeared with two plates and a shirt on. The latter slightly disappointed Eren. He had made chicken with some kind of yellow sauce, rice, potatoes, and a salad. It was quite the feast. Eren could also smell dessert in the oven, some type of pie. Obviously, Levi had been planning for this to be a special date. It almost made Eren sick to think about.

Levi sat down next to Eren, “You might as well eat, or it’ll go to waste.”

Eren chewed on some salad and chicken. He felt ill about eating, but he forced himself to get some food. He had exerted quite a bit of energy getting there. Levi watched him for a moment, and then, got some for himself.

Levi spoke between bites, “Of all the fucking people, to find my picture on Craigslist, of all the fucking people to message me, and of all the fucking people to actually make me interested enough to respond to them and even invite them over to my house, I land on the one person who happens to be a student of mine that can’t even pass French 1. The one person who somehow talked his roommate into copying his take-home final. A take-home final for which he used google translate. And if that weren’t bad enough, the person who didn’t fucking recognize that he had turned in a test in Spanish.”

Eren’s face got hot. He decided to focus on the food. He took a bite of the chicken. It was mindblowingly delicious, the sauce that Levi had used was absolutely incredible, a little bit lemony and very creamy. The chicken had the perfect texture. Levi could really cook.

Eren moaned slightly without realizing it.

Levi looked away and tried to focus on his plate. The food had turned out quite tasty. He definitely hadn’t imagined his night to go this way. It was such a waste.

Eren himself was equally surprised if not more surprised than Levi. His uptight dickhead of a French teacher had posted nudes on Craigslist? He couldn’t believe it, “I...just...I never expected.”

“Never expected what, Yeager?” Levi took another bite of rice, “That I might actually have a life outside of French class?”

“Well, looking around your house, can I really be blamed?” Eren was a bit bitter.

Levi almost choked on his chicken. He actually laughed, then, he threw an insult back at him, “Just for the record, I’m not sure what you do in the Copy Center qualifies as working in the tech industry.”

Eren flushed.

“I have to admit, I’m a bit surprised you’re a virgin,” Eren was certain that the look that Levi gave him, was a little bit lusty.

“Yeah, well, I’m surprised you aren’t one,” Eren glared.

Levi sighed, he’d probably deserved that, “I think the best thing would be for you to delete everything on your phone and seek out more meaningful relationships than those that you find on Craigslist in the future.”

“I’m guessing you’ll do the same?” Eren asked, not sure what he wanted the answer to be. He had never thought, never in a million years that he’d be in a situation where he could potentially act on his attraction to his French professor, and he knew that this would not be an easy relationship, but L had made him feel differently about himself than he had in over a year. It would be hard to let that go.

“Duh, I’d be fired if I didn’t.”

“Oh, yeah, I guess that’s true,” Eren looked down at the potatoes. This was so awkward. He had expected tonight to be a bit awkward, but a different kind of awkward. The kind of awkward that you have when you give up your virginity with some stranger from the internet. He hadn’t expected this.

Levi decided to drive that point home, “As much as you hate me, Eren, I wouldn’t be surprised if you would want to do something with those videos, but I do like my job, so if you want me to just give you a free A this quarter, as much as it pains me, I’d be willing to do that as long as you delete them.”

That, somehow, hurt Eren more than anything else Levi had said to him. As if it wasn’t bad enough that Levi thought he was some kind of idiot, he really believed that Eren would blackmail him about ruining his career over a grade in a beginning French class, “I’m not that kind of person.”

“Huh, that’s a surprise. I didn’t think you were actually stupid, Eren. If I were you, I’d take the A. Hell, I think anyone with half a brain would.”

Eren looked at him strangely.

Levi continued, “God knows there’s no way you’re going to get one otherwise.”

Eren’s face fell.

Levi’s voice softened, “You could though if you spent five minutes looking at your books.”

“You don’t actually believe that, you really believe that I’m going to fail no matter what,” Eren answered, “You just think I’m some dumb jock and you’re fucking right, okay? I’m going to continue to fucking fail your class for the rest of my life.”

“I don’t believe that, Eren, I believe you are a lot smarter than you give yourself credit for being, and it is that which causes you to not even bother trying. You don’t believe in yourself and so you wait until the last possible minute which forces you to make stupid choices. I know you didn’t believe in yourself enough to even bother trying on the French final, if you had, you probably would have passed,” Levi raised his napkin to his lips and cleaned his face.

Eren looked at him dumbly, “You...you really believe that?”

“Yes, you idiot. It’s French 1 for fucks sake, and you’ve been studying it since what, 7th grade?” Levi winked at him.

Eren’s face got hot. He remembered back to when Levi had called him into his office to flunk him. Never once did Levi say that Eren was stupid, Eren had come up with that all on his own. Levi had only said that he was disappointed in Eren, “Levi...if I...if I pass…”

Levi cut him off and dropped his napkin back into his lap, “Don’t go there.”

“You don’t even know what I was going to say.”

“Fine, what were you going to ask, Mr. Yeager?” Levi stressed the last part, reminding Eren of their relationship as teacher and student.

“I was going to ask if you’d let me have dinner like this with you again. I’ll have finished the required language core, so you wouldn’t be my teacher anymore and I just...I think it would be nice to celebrate,” his voice was full of implication.

Levi didn’t meet Eren’s eyes, “No.”

“Why not?”

“Because you are presently my student, and it’s ethically wrong to even remotely consider what you want.”

Eren huffed a bit, and Levi’s eyes narrowed on his chicken. He wanted to say something different, he really did, but he couldn’t. Levi was bound by the ethics of his teaching.

“Okay,” Eren answered with a sigh, “I guess I should go home.”

Levi nodded, “Did you park outside?”

“Er...yeah.”

Levi looked at him strangely.

“I took my bike.”

“You took your bike?” Levi repeated.

“Yeah,” Eren didn’t explain. There was no reason for him to explain.

Levi sighed, and took his napkin from his lap and placed it next to his plate, “I’ll give you a ride home. We can probably hook your bike up to my car. I’ve got a rack.”

“That’s okay.”

“I’m not going to let you ride your bike home in the dark all the way back to campus. I assume you live near there?” Levi asked.

Eren nodded and played with some of the vegetables.

“Let’s finish up, and then, we can take you back home.”

XXX

A/N: see below for an alternate, non-canon ending for those of you who like that sort of thing…

XXX

“Fine, what were you going to ask, Mr. Yeager?” Levi stressed the last part, reminding Eren of their relationship as teacher and student.

“I was going to ask if you’d let me have dinner like this with you again. I’ll have finished the required language core, so you wouldn’t be my teacher anymore and I just...I think it would be nice to celebrate,” his voice was full of implication.

Levi didn’t meet Eren’s eyes, “No.”

“Why not?”

“Because you are presently my student, and it’s wrong to even remotely consider what you want.”

Eren was a very physical person though, he stood up and he got behind Levi’s chair and he held him. He felt Levi’s heart pound in his left hand, Levi warned, “Y-yeager.”

Eren whispered in his ear, “If I get an A in your class, entirely from my own ability, I want you to make me dinner again. Promise me.”

Levi’s voice betrayed him, “I promise.”

“And then, I am going to fuck you, and you will scream my name,” Eren ran his hand down Levi’s stomach, down to his package.

“Eren,” Levi warned.

But, Eren didn’t stop, he palmed Levi through his pants, “Promise me, that if I get an A, entirely on my own, that I can have you.”

“Eren,” Levi stifled a moan.

“Promise me.”

“I promise,” he hissed.

Eren pulled back.

Levi went into his living room and fished something out of his briefcase. It was Eren’s pop-quiz. He handed it to Eren.

A- was written in red across the top.

“Looks like you’re off to a good start,” Levi smiled slightly at the younger man.

Eren’s bright green eyes met Levi’s and he wanted to hug him. Levi’s arms were folded, but that didn’t stop Eren from grasping onto him.

“Eren…” Levi warned again.

“Shh, just for a minute, please...please let me have this. Tonight, I thought I was going to lose my virginity to you, I mean I didn’t know it was you, but I just, just please,” Eren begged. There was no way that Levi could deny him that. The fact was that they were closer than they ever should have been already. They had already passed the point of no return.

Levi lowered his arms and let Eren embrace him.

He wrapped one around Eren and let the other run through Eren’s hair, “I really wish you weren’t my student.”

“I know,” Eren breathed back.

And with that, Eren left Levi’s feeling rather content with himself. He got his bicycle and felt a   
renewed vigor. He’d give this quarter his all. He knew that if he tried, he could get an A in French. He really would, they’d get passed the awkward student and teacher relationship and they would be together. 

Unfortunately for the both of them, things aren’t ever that easy.

XXX


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you're surprised, aren't you? One of my favorite feelings in the world is coming back to a fic, many months later and seeing an update. So, hopefully, you are feeling that feel.
> 
> I updated this story the last time at the end of 2015. 2016 was pretty odd. So, here's to hoping 2017 goes well.
> 
> Happy New Year.

  
Eren stared at his plate. This entire evening had not gone at all how he had planned. At least professor Levi was going to be kind enough to offer him a ride home. He was sure that it was dark outside and biking in the dark always sucked. He originally planned to stay the night with “L”, which now seemed like a poor assumption to have made. He really should have Uber-ed here instead of biking, he thought.

“Hey, are you going to eat that?” Levi pushed a plate closer toward Eren. Eren looked up, only then noticing that Levi had gone back into the kitchen and brought him a fresh slice of cherry pie. He had been pretty deep in thought. The whole night was a complete bust. He was at least starting to somewhat move past the initial shock and embarrassment. Or rather, each moment that he thought he was getting past it, he suddenly remembered again the videos he had sent to his professor and it all came flooding back. Eren sighed.

“Well?” Levi asked, less patiently this time.

The pie smelled amazing, the words fell out of his mouth before Eren could stop them, “How long did you spend preparing for tonight?”

“Less long than you think,” Levi answered, “I cook regularly for myself. Are you going to eat it? If not, we should get you home.”

“Oh, yeah, I guess I will. It looks great.” It really did. He forced himself to carry his fork with a bite into his mouth. The pie was a dream. The cherries were fresh, which wasn’t a surprise, being in the Bay Area, where you can stop on the side of the road in Gilroy and get a pound of cherries from a farm for hardly more than a dollar. Even so, Eren rarely had a home cooked meal, let alone home cooked pie. It reminded him of when he was in high school and his mom used to make all sorts of meals for him. Even though it hadn’t been too long since he’d last been home, he didn’t live very far after all, it was never how it used to be. It hadn’t been since the accident at least.

Levi watched him with some amount of curiosity.

“It’s really good,” if Eren had been feeling better, he was sure that the pie on his plate wouldn’t have lasted more than a minute, and he would have already been back for seconds.

“It’s not as good as the pies I can make back home,” but even so, a small smile appeared on Levi’s lips.

Eren shook his head, “Really, it’s better than the pies my Mom makes for my birthday. It’s really, really good.”

“I can pack you the rest, if you’d like.”

Eren nodded gratefully. The sugar in the pie was helping the situation. Sugar and pie make everything better.

With that, Levi was back in the kitchen. Eren heard him moving around. Having Levi out of the room helped Eren regain his strength. Eren tried another bite. It was heavenly. A small moan escaped his lips before he could stop it. It was cherry pie after all. And Eren loved cherry pie. Levi stopped moving in the kitchen for half a second. It was so subtle that Eren hardly noticed it. Before long, Levi was back to organizing. He reappeared in the kitchen with a Safeway Grocery Store bag. The bag was filled with what appeared to be half a chicken, and all the related fixings from dinner, along with the rest of the pie. It was packaged in a variety of to-go type containers.

“Here,” Levi said, handing him the bag.

The look of surprise on Eren’s face, must have made Levi decide he owed Eren some sort of explanation, because he quickly added, “it’ll just go to waste in my fridge.”

“Thanks…” Eren said taking the bag.

“Well, you should get the rest of your stuff, and we can head out. Where’d you park your bike?” Levi asked.

“Just out front,” Eren answered, “I hooked it to the parking sign in front of your house.”

Levi was silent after that. He led Eren back to the front entry room to his house, and Eren took one last small look around. He put his shoes on, and headed out front. Levi beeped his car to pop open the trunk. Meanwhile, Eren unlocked his bicycle.

Levi set up the bike rack, and Eren walked his bicycle over to the car. He handed it to Levi, who seemed to take some notice of the poor shape his bike was in. He started to say something, but stopped himself, probably deciding it was not any of his business. He lifted the bike and strapped it into the rack, using a combination of metal locks and Velcro.

“You can go sit in the front,” he instructed Eren.

Eren nodded, taking the Safeway bag up there with him. He sunk into the seat. This was going to be a long ride home.

“Where do you live?” Levi asked.

“Homestead and Wolfe,” Eren answered, “There’s an apartment complex near the Michael’s and Safeway over there that I live in.”

Levi nodded, “Yeah, I know where you mean.”

Eren wasn’t surprised. A lot of commuter students lived there, whether they were going to Santa Clara University or to De Anza or some other school in the local Bay Area.

The He started the car, and a soft Carla Bruni song started through the speakers. Levi offered for Eren to change it, but Eren shrugged. Levi seemed content with the silence for a few lights, but eventually broke it, “Are you saving up money from the copy center for a used car?”

“No,” Eren answered honestly, “I don’t have a license.”

This surprised Levi, “I thought you were a California resident – local Bay Area kid.”

“I am,” Eren answered.

“And you don’t have a driver’s license?” Levi asked.

“Nope.” Eren responded, not volunteering that he had lost his right to one for a few more years.

Levi tried his best to cover up his shock, working in community college, he’d seen a lot of different situations and could usually accurately make assumptions about his students’ personal situations, but he’d clearly misread some aspect of the situation about the brunette next to him. He had assumed that Eren had simply not gotten the grades to get into Berkeley, but that he had gone to one of the more rich schools in the area. It seemed there was more to the story, but he must have decided not to ask, as he completed the rest of the drive in silence until they got to the entrance of his complex.

“Which building?”

“D,” Eren answered, “It’s over that way.”

He pointed towards the right and the Safeway bag shifted by his feet.

Levi drove over to the visitor parking section of the D building in Eren’s complex. He slowed his speed to a stop. Eren got out of the car and was so quick to leave that he almost forgot his bicycle, but Levi hopped out of the car at the same time, causing him to be taken aback. When Levi went toward the back of the car, Eren suddenly remembered. He switched directions and went to the back of the car where Levi fiddled with some of the metal locks.

Eren waited patiently for Levi to finish up watching Levi’s deft hands quickly move across his bike. Eren remembered the way Levi’s hands looked when he touched himself and Eren shuttered. When Eren’s bike was freed he thanked Levi for the ride.

“No problem,” Levi said so softly that Eren almost hadn’t heard him.

Eren started to walk away, but Levi stopped him, “Eren.”

Eren turned back to face him.

“If you need any help with French, you are always welcome in my office hours.”

Eren nodded and then he started to walk away again. His head was killing him. He kept remembering that he was going to have to go into class on Monday and see professor Levi again. How could he have not realized it was his professor in those videos? How could he have not seen that? Eren unlocked his apartment door and half expected it to be full of people. He then remembered that he had sent everyone away earlier by claiming to be sick. They were all at Mikasa’s. He checked the clock, it was only a quarter past eight. Amazing, he thought. It seemed so much later.

It was too early for his mysterious sickness to disappear, and given the events of the night he was feeling actually sick. He leaned the bike up in a spot in their kitchen. Jean didn’t particularly like when Eren left his bike there, but he was too messed up to care. His eyes fell on the fridge. He badly wanted a drink. But, he knew Jean would tell Mikasa and that would start a whole dramatic mess. And he was already living in a particularly special hell. He didn’t need to add to it.

He wrote his name and “Do not touch” in permanent marker on the Safeway bag and stuffed it into the fridge. The night had been hell, but he didn’t want to share Levi’s food with Jean. He wanted to enjoy it all himself.

Eren grabbed a bottle of water, thinking that part of his headache was probably due to dehydration from biking over to Levi’s place.

He unlocked the door to his bedroom and went inside. The fan clicked above him. He stared at it for a second. His eyes looked at the clock. Not five minutes had passed since he’d been home, but his heart was still beating like crazy. He closed the door behind him. His eyes fell on the note which he’d left for Jean with Levi’s address. The note he’d left in the event that his craigslist encounter had been with a murderer. Part of him wished it had been a murderer instead of Levi. That had to have been less weird. A reasonable voice in the back of his head told him that he didn’t actually wish that, but for the moment, it seemed easier to just wallow.

He didn’t bother throwing away the note. Not yet at least. He crashed onto his bed and pulled out his phone. He knew he should delete the photos and videos on it. He trusted Levi enough to know that he would be doing that. He instead replayed the events in his head. His thoughts went back to that cherry pie. The cherry pie had been delicious. He thought back to the shirtless Levi who had answered the door. Eren wondered what it would be like to eat that pie off of Levi.

He was rock hard. Eren figured that since Levi had deleted his photos and numbers, it couldn’t hurt to look on Craigslist again for him. He would definitely recognize Levi this time.

Eren grabbed his laptop off the floor and pulled up the Craigslist Casual Encounters. He scrolled past ad after ad for all sorts of men. For a brief moment, he considered Jean’s earlier advice to download Grindr. Would he find Levi there, he wondered? His erection was aching though and he was starting to get impatient.

Well, he thought, I might as well make use of those photos one last time before I delete them.

Eren entered the passcode into his cellphone and opened up his iMessage sessions with Levi. He started one of the videos that Levi had sent him. Now that he knew it was Levi, he couldn’t unhear that it was him. Eren wondered how he hadn’t heard it before. The voice was dangerously sexy, and slightly lower sounding than the way his professor lectured, but it was definitely his professor. Strangely, instead of ruining his wood, the way that Eren expected it to, knowing that it was Levi, imagining Levi gripping chalk, all of it turned him on more.

His eyes watched as Levi deftly moved his hands up and down and his shaft. Eren mimicked the motion, yearning to match Levi’s speed. The image of Levi in the copy room, inches away from his lips flashed through his mind. He yearned to go back in time and push just a bit closer. Eren then imagined the pie. That delicious, delicious cherry pie. Levi’s hands were moving more quickly now. In the background, Eren could hear his own moans, Levi was masturbating to a video of him after all. Again, instead of the same embarrassment that he had felt earlier, Eren felt immense arousal. He couldn’t hold back much longer.

“Ah –” he said out loud, he shuttered as he came. He tossed his phone to the side and collapsed deeper into his bed. He laid panting for a few moments, catching his breath, before going for a tissue. He felt some sense of shame for doing this, but less than he felt he ought to.

He cleaned himself up, and then, Eren looked at his phone. He didn’t want to delete the photos or texts or anything else. He knew he should. But, it wasn’t like he had any intention of blackmailing his professor. And his phone had a lock, he reasoned. They could be just for him. And it had felt so, so good to cum to those again.

The strange feeling in his stomach told him that he wanted Levi. But, he knew that to get Levi, he’d have to be better than he was. He’d have to really impress Levi. What did Levi have to be impressed by him now? Nothing. He had nothing to offer Levi.

But, Levi believed in him. That was clear. And Eren wanted to prove him right.

He grabbed his phone and opened iMessage again. This time though, he found Armin’s name in his phone, and began typing.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin helps Eren with French and Eren has his first day of French class following his incredibly awkward dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> someone posted asking if they could do something with this work derivative-wise. Absolutely, just link back to this story and send me what you’ve done. I’ve always wanted to have something fanmade.
> 
> Yearly update time. Happy 2018.
> 
> This chapter is kind of lame, but it sets up some good stuff in the next one (which hopefully you’ll get to read sometime in the near future).
> 
> I’m sure there are typos, I wrote this on an iPhone.
> 
> XXX

The text that Eren sent was short, “Arm, I need a favor.”

He turned himself over and collapsed face down in his bed. The stress of the night combined with his self pleasuring activities left Eren surprisingly spent. He felt a deep sleep over take him.

He awoke a few hours later to a loud bang and some drunken slamming around. He felt a bit feverish, but he recognized the sounds as coming from a drunken Jean. Jean ran through the shower, while Eren laid sweating a bit. Eventually, Jean seemed to settle into his room. Eren wiped his forehead and sighed. He looked over at his phone and saw a new text from Armin.

“Anything you need.”

Yeah, Eren could always count on Armin. Eren wrote him back, this time a bit more extensive for a text message, explaining that he was struggling in French and needed Armin’s help. Armin quickly wrote back that Eren could come up to Stanford tomorrow. Eren agreed to a time in the afternoon and felt another sleep spell fall over him.

When he awoke next, he checked the clock. It was just after noon. Eren had slept a while. There had been no sounds from Jean, which led Eren to believe he was still sleeping off his hangover. Eren started his day and made himself a typical bachelor meal - rice and beans. He took a quick shower, brushed his teeth and put on a Vineyard Vines Nantucket red shirt and khaki shorts. He looked a little preppy, just how he had on the football team in high school. He packed his French books in his backpack, and he checked his wallet. There was a $10 bill and his close to being maxed out credit card along with a VTA pass. This demanded a trip home to see his folks, but he hated begging and he hated how much he’d disappointed them. Since Jean still wasn’t up, and even so, Eren barely had enough to qualify for gas money, it was looking like he’d be busing it. 

He sent a quick text to Armin saying that he was on his way, and went out and found his bike. He thought about how carefully Levi had placed it on his car the night before. Eren smiled softly. He took his bike over to El Camino Real where he caught the express 522 bus heading to Palo Alto. The bus wasn’t bad, particularly since he could ride it for free as a De Anza student, but it wasn’t ideal either. The 522 and its local version, the 22, were particularly popular with San Jose’s homeless as the route was long. Most people paid Eren no attention though, when he boarded the bus. He sat in silence looking out the window, while the bus slowly went up El Camino Real. The train was faster- if he could catch it, but it was more expensive. 

He texted Armin again giving him an ETA update. He made a mental note to be extra gracious to Armin, this was his Saturday after all, and he made like $50 an hour tutoring, but he’d help Eren out for free. Eren sighed audibly. Out the window, he could almost see the Palo Alto transit center. From there, he’d board another bus, then he’d take his bike over to Armin’s dorm. He hoped that Armin would offer to give him a ride home. It was a serious pain to come all the way to Stanford, but since he was getting free tutoring, Eren couldn’t complain.

The Stanford bus was a bit nicer than the 522. It was also a much shorter ride. They breezes from the transit center, over to the main stretch of campus. Eren felt a touch of envy every time he came here. Eren had been scouted by Stanford when he was in high school. Had he not royalled fucked everything up, he’d be here with Armin. He knew there was no reason to beat himself up about it though. What had happened, happened. And so, he boarded his bike and took off in the direction of Armin’s dorm. He locked his bike in front of the dorm and sent Armin another text.

Armin had been sitting in a front common area, so he came right out.

“I figured we’d walk over to the Y2E2 Coupa, that sound good to you?” He asked, greeting Eren. He had a messenger bag with him, which Eren could only assume was complete with all sorts of French Study materials.

Eren nodded. Y2E2 was the engineering center at Stanford. Coupa was short for the Coupa Cafe. It had been started by some Stanford alum and there were like 3 in Palo Alto and 4 on Stanford’s campus alone. Coupa made excellent coffee and tea drinks, but they were also practically a full service restaurant. Armin offered to order something on his phone using his dining points. Eren asked him for a coke. He offered Armin his one 10 dollar bill, but Armin wouldn’t take it, “You’re my best friend. I’m happy to get to take you out and help you.”

Eren thanked him awkwardly. Armin was really too good of a guy for Eren.

“So, you’re really going to work at French this time around?” He asked as they walked. Armin spent a lot of time with his nose in a book. The same could not be said for Eren. Not that Armin minded, but Eren’s sudden enthusiasm to do homework on a Saturday did not go unnoticed.

“Er yeah, I mean, you know what happened last time with the Spanish translation. I just want this term to be my last term of French.”

“I think it’s great that you’re getting started early,” Armin gave Eren a friendly pat on the back.

The pair arrived at Y2E2. Armin went in and picked up their drinks while Eren found a table for the two of them.

They sat together and Armin went through some homework exercises with Eren. Then, Armin helped him through some grammar drills and with some pronunciation. The whole thing felt mind numbingly boring to Eren, but he was grateful for Armin’s help. After almost 2 hours of French, it was the early evening and Eren was spent. He was feeling a bit better though and he was pretty sure that his homework answers were all correct.

“I can treat you to some Umami burger, if you’d like. One of my clients got me a gift card there,” Armin offered, seeing that his friend was in desperate need of a break.

Eren shook his head though, “I couldn’t do that.”

This was a big deal for Eren to turn down. Umami burger was his favorite restaurant, umami means delicious and really is true. They make the best damn burgers and Eren liked to go pretty much every time he was in the area.

“It’s my treat, don’t worry about it,” Armin said. And so, Eren went along with him.

They got back around seven at night. Eren was dreading the bus ride home, but he couldn’t put on Armin anymore, “I’ll grab my bike and head home.”

Armin shook his head, “I can give you a ride and then maybe we can watch some Netflix or something at your place?”

“Oh yeah, that’d be great. I can get us some pizza too.”

“Eren, we literally just had burgers.”

“I know, but we’ll probably be hungry by then.”

Armin laughed and the two walked to his car. Eren stuck his bike in the back of Armin’s SUV. His parents had gotten him a BMW X5 when he’d gotten into Stanford as a congratulations present. Armin was pretty understated, but he and Eren had grown up in fairly wealthy families. Every time Eren got in Armin’s car, he couldn’t help feeling guilt though. After all, he’d totaled his graduation gift with Armin inside. It was a constant reminder that he was lucky to be alive.

“I have a client in Santa Clara on Wednesdays, if you’d like I could help you with French after her session,” Armin offered when they were buckled in.

Eren shook his head, “I know how busy you are, Arm. I don’t want to be a burden.”

“It’s really nothing, besides, I’d like to get to spend more time with you,” Eren could have sworn his friend’s cheeks turned a shade pinker.

Eren smiled, “As long as it’s not too much of a burden.”

The two were already halfway back to Eren’s apartment. The difference between a car and a bus were endlessly apparent.

When they got back to Eren’s place, they found Jean on the couch, “Oh, so that’s where you went.”

Eren nodded, “What are you watching?”

“Stanford/Berkeley football game. Guess you’re benched again, Eren,” Jean smirked.

Eren rolled his eyes, it was an obnoxious reference to Eren having lost his scholarship, “Yeah, yeah, we want to watch Netflix.”

“Sure, whatever,” Jean got up. It was Eren’s tv which meant that Eren could use it whenever he wanted.

“You don’t have to leave,” Armin offered.

“I won’t intrude on whatever gay show you two are going to watch on your date.”

“It’s not a date,” Armin said a little too quickly.

Eren rolled his eyes, “I was going to share the pizza I was planning to order with you, but if you don’t want any-”

“Oh what- pizza, alright, let’s see what you’re watching.”

XXX

Monday came around quicker than Eren expected. Since he’d done his homework on Saturday, his Sunday had been fairly quiet. Armin had stayed on the couch, but left pretty early to get back to working and homework. Eren couldn’t help being amazed by his work ethic. Eren sat up in his bed. Somehow he’d awoken a few minutes before his alarm. This pretty much guaranteed him a shower before Jean if he got moving quickly enough. He couldn’t help moving a little slowly though. He was nervous about seeing Levi again, after all, he’d left things on a super awkward note. Also, a voice in his head reminded him, you’ve seen each other naked.

Eren got up and took his shower. He heard a frustrated sigh from Jean’s room. He couldn’t help but smirk. He got out and Jean quickly got in. He got himself dressed, ate a piece of dry toast - they were out of jam, and waited for his roommate.

Jean came out a few minutes later, he looked at the clock and said, “Fuck it, I’ll just drive us. I don’t want to get on the bus in this weather.”

Eren couldn’t blame it, the Bay Area doesn’t really have a winter, not like New York or places with snow, but we do have shitty rainy days, and this was definitely one of them. Eren grabbed his bag and his umbrella and followed Jean to his junker of a car. Jean parked them as close as possible to their French class. Having driven instead of taking the bus they were actually pretty early. Eren popped open his umbrella and Jean joined him under it.

“You ready for the test this week?” He asked.

Eren shrugged, he wasn’t ever ready for any kind of French exam, but this one at least he’d gotten a C on last term.

Jean nodded understandingly. They went in the building and Eren shook the water off his umbrella. Professor Levi had been entered behind them.

Eren asked him how his weekend was. He gave Eren an “Are you dumb?” look in response.

Levi took the opportunity to ask them if they spent any of the time studying. Eren was pretty proud to say he’d studied on Saturday. Jean coughed “kiss ass”. But, Eren was proud, he was going to work hard to get Levi to recognize him. After all, in spite of his seemingly rude demeanor, Levi seemed like an actually cool guy. And Eren, couldn’t help being obsessed with his cooking.

Levi’s face was visibly surprised. He reminded Eren that he had drop-in hours today and even said, “I hope to see you there.” While Eren was sure that he intended that message as an instructor, he couldn’t help getting more meaning out of it.

Their class was rather uneventful. Eren sent a text to his boss, saying that he wouldn’t be able to work in the copycenter today. His boss didn’t seem to mind. He offered to go the office hours with Jean, Jean just called him a nerd and told him he’d have to get the bus home. Eren didn’t mind this, as he’d expected to anyway. Eren grabbed a coke and waited for Levi’s scheduled office hours to start.

He then walked the distance to Levi’s office. He intentionally left late from the coffee shop. He expected to stroll into the office hours about 10 minutes late, that way he wouldn’t have any alone time with Levi- he was feeling brave enough to put pressure on his instructor, but not quite brave enough to face a quiet office with just him alone. He probably should have expected that though, given that this was a community college and only the French 1 class.

“Eren,” Levi looked positively bored. Clearly, in spite of asking Eren to attend drop-in, he had been expecting a quiet hour.

With horror, Eren realized that aside from the two of them, the room was empty and there was no way to avoid the awkward. The awkwardness seemed to be lost on Levi, who didn’t have nearly the hormones that Eren did.

“Well, are you going to just stand there all day? Or are you going to have a seat and try to actually learn something?”

XXX


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren visits Levi’s office hours and is the only student there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // will be used to denote French as I am not fluent, nor even remotely conversational. Sorry.
> 
> Thought more Eren and Levi was needed so here’s another update.

Eren lingered in the doorway, still processing that he was going to be alone with Levi.

“It’s an office hour, Eren, not an office year.”

Eren meekly walked in the office. What seemed like an excellent idea to get on Levi’s good side was now causing Eren to wish he had some of Jean’s weed stash back home.

“Have a seat,” Levi’s voice had gotten kinder.

Eren went to a small table in Levi’s office near Levi’s desk. Being in this office again, he couldn’t help thinking back to the last time that he had been there last quarter.

I’m disappointed in you, Eren.

Levi joined Eren in a second chair at the small table. Eren pulled his books out of his bag. 

“You don’t need to get your books out. I have some papers we will go through and then we will do some pronunciation drills to prepare you for the speaking section. The last time you took this midterm those were your two biggest weaknesses,” Levi spoke quickly, but Eren kept up. Levi put one of the worksheets down in front of Eren and his hand gently brushed past Eren’s arm. Levi’s touch was electric, but the older man yanked his hand back to a safe distance. He made a hissing noise which Eren took as an apology.

Eren looked over the sheet. It was similar to the homework exercises that he had practiced the weekend before with Armin. He quickly began to work on the verb drills. Levi’s eyes poured over him. Eren felt a bit on edge, as the older man seemed to be having difficulty deciding where to look, but was clearly trying to not rush Eren through the worksheet. Levi’s eyes ultimately settled on a corner of his desk.

Eren finished the sheet about fifteen minutes letter. Levi frowned, which caused the younger man to look grim. Then, Levi tried a fake smile, which looked more like a grimace, “Well, it’s better than you’ve been doing.”

He walked Eren through the proper conjugation, but for some reason for Eren it seemed to just not click. He just wasn’t one for languages.

“Let’s do some work on speaking,” Levi tried shifting gears.

Eren nodded.

//“How do you get ready in the morning?”// Levi asked. The question was intended to be innocuous, as it was a typical beginning verb test. Eren would have to explain basic activities according to an order and utilize the correct tenses. He’d practiced this one countless times.

//“First, I take a shower. Then, I put my clothes on. Then, I eat breakfast. Then, I brush my teeth. Then, I take the bus or drive my car to school.”// Eren answered.

Levi’s lip twitched. The answer was somewhat incomplete, but it was good enough for basic French, “That was pretty good and better than you did on the last test. That said, if you don’t have a car, Eren, you should just say that you take the bus. It’s best to practice French as you would use it. For example, a correct answer would begin with, taking off your pajamas in the bathroom or something.”

“I usually sleep naked,” this caused Levi’s mouth to drop ever so slightly, so Eren quickly added, “and I forgot how to conjugate that Jean drives me, usually.”

Levi collected himself and simply addressed the second part, //“My friend, Jean, drives me to school.”//

Eren nodded slightly and repeated.

His pronunciation of the verb drive wasn’t quite correct though. Levi repeated it. Eren repeated again after him. Levi shook his head, “You need to move your lips more, here,” and he put one hand on Eren’s head to steady him, then the other on his mouth to move it.

Eren was so startled by the contact that he did nothing.

“Repeat it again,” Levi ordered.

Eren tried again. It did feel smoother somehow.

“Again,” Levi said.

Eren was sure his heart was going to thump out of his chest, when suddenly the door to his office swung open. Eren yanked himself back as though what he and Levi had been doing was a secret. He expected another student to be coming in for Levi’s drop in hours. But instead, it was that science professor.

“So this is where you’ve been?” She asked, “you actually have a student in your drop-in hours.”

She looked at Eren, “oh! And you’re the guy from the copy center, aren’t you?”

“Eren,” he answered, nodding.

“What are you doing here?” Levi asked.

“You were 30 minutes late to our coffee.”

“It’s that time already?” Levi looked at his watch surprised.

“No worries,” she said, “I can see you’re busy with Eren here. I’ll let you get back to it. Eren, he may talk a big game and be kind of rude, but his class shouldn’t be too bad.”

Eren didn’t say anything to that, but just sort of stammered.

Hange left before too long. Levi sighed and ran a hand through his undercut, “Well, you’re at least a lot better off than you were earlier for this test, so yeah, congrats, you get 5 points of extra credit for coming to today’s review session.”

“Wait, what?” Eren asked.

“Yeah, I announced it like 8 times in class and it’s on the syllabus. Any student who comes to the extra review sessions before midterms get 5 points of extra credit.”

Eren’s eyes widened, “So I get 5 more points on my midterm?”

“That is how extra credit works.”

He was ecstatic. That would make his test way easier. He wondered if his other professors did anything like that.

Eren grabbed the worksheets and stuffed them in his backpack. Levi seemed to judge his lack of a folder, but Eren hardly cared. He was certain to get at least a B- on this test. Then, he looked over at his umbrella and remembered he was going to have to wait for the bus in the rain. He sighed a bit.

Levi seemed to understand what it meant. He looked at the younger man thoughtfully, and against his better judgment said, “If you’d like, I could...give you a ride home.”

“Isn’t that like 5 miles out of your way?”

“Well, if you don’t want one, then that’s fine.”

“N-no, I didn’t say that,” on the one hand more alone time with Levi was sure to be awkward, but on the other it would save him waiting in the rain, “I’d be really grateful.”

Levi continued to stare at the younger man, again, against his better judgment he offered, “If you need driving practice, I could help you with that.”

Eren frowned. Levi was a really good teacher. He had hated the guy, but his heart was in the right place. All sorts of students end up in community college, many with parents who can’t spare the time or money to help their kid be able to drive. Levi probably thought he came from a broken home and that was why he couldn’t drive. He didn’t want to share this with him, Levi was sure to think he was even more of a loser than he already did, “I had a license. My license was taken.”

And Levi didn’t ask any more questions after that, “Well, let’s get you home.”

The two walked in silence to Levi’s car. Eren climbed into the passenger seat. Levi took the driver seat.

In the background, the Carla Bruni music was a soft reminder to Eren that French was actually a pretty sounding language. The way Levi spoke was nice too. Eren felt like it sounded like someone bunching up aluminum foil when he spoke it. He could still feel Levi’s hands on his face. They’d felt nice. He’d half hoped the other man would have pulled him in for a kiss when he grabbed him like that. Eren flushed a bit. He didn’t want to think about this while he was still in front of Levi, but he couldn’t wait to get home and look at his professor’s photos. A small part of him wondered if his professor would do the same.

Before too long they arrived at Eren’s apartment complex.

“Have a good night, Eren.”

Eren noticed that Levi called him by his first name, “Yeah, you too. Thanks for the ride.”

“Hey, make sure to get some sleep tonight, make sure you’re well rested for tomorrow’s test,” Levi called out the window after him.

He nodded, “Er, yeah, right, I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments...please! I like to know when people enjoy this (or hate it) gets me motivated.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Jean eat food. Eren texts with Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google docs which is what I use to write for some reason insists on changing “Eren” to “Even” and it is endlessly annoying to find and correct on an iPhone. Sorry if there are other dumb mistakes.

When Eren got into his apartment, he found Jean on the couch playing video games.

Jean looked up at him, “How was your BJ session with Professor Levi? Did you wash your mouth after sucking his dick?”

Eren rolled his eyes and kept walking to his room. He tried not to blush. Usually, when Jean would make comments like this, they hardly bothered him, but now, now that he had actual photos of their professor’s dick on his phone, he couldn’t help blushing.

He started the close the door, but Jean asked one more question, “Yo, you wanna get something to eat?”

Eren hadn’t noticed how hungry he was until then, “What were you thinking?”

He didn’t have much money in his wallet and his parents weren’t thrilled with his last credit card bill.

Jean shrugged, “In-N-Out, ramen, whatever, I’m famished.”

Ramen was kind of far, but Eren felt like all he ever ate was In-N-Out. He had some of Levi’s pie left in the fridge. He thought of how delicious that meal had been. He sighed, “Yeah, let’s get ramen.”

They piled in Jean’s car and went over to Strawberry Park. Strawberry Park was a small shopping center in Santa Clara that was filled with all kinds of Japanese things. There was a Japanese grocery store, bookstore, there was a Taiwanese milk tea place, but mainly there were like four fantastic ramen places. Yelp tended to encourage people to go to one of the ramen places in the Japanese grocery store, but Eren thought their portions were small, and that their line was way too long. Instead, they went to Kahoo ramen, which was a little family owned ramen place that had been in Santa Clara forever. Since it was a weekday and kind of an early hour to be eating, they were seated almost immediately.

Eren and Jean both ordered the largest bowls of extra noodles of Spicy Ramen. They added all kinds of additional veggie add-ins and more. Many of which would make an actual Japanese person cringe.

They drank a bunch of water while waiting for their food. Jean seemed to notice that Eren was being unusually quiet, “You still sick from the weekend or something?”

Eren shook his head. He hadn’t been sick, not really, “Just worried about our French test.”

That made Jean kind of laugh, “Since when do you give a shit about French?”

Eren did not want to get into this with Jean. So, instead he just shrugged, “I just want to get through it this quarter.”

“Whatever, nerd.”

Their food arrived shortly after that. The bowls their ramen came in were big enough to be mixing bowls. Being somewhat competitive, it was a small unspoken rule between the two of them to always see who would finish first. The second that Jean’s plate hit the table he was already shoveling food into his mouth. Today though, Eren really wasn’t having it. He went more slowly. Jean finished his bowl in around 20 minutes, but Eren kept going.

“Ha!” Jean said, but still Eren ignored him, just silently eating.

About five minutes past, “Eren you’re eating hella slow.”

Five more minutes, “Eren hurry up, we could already be home by now.”

After that, Eren did pause, “shut up, I’m almost done.”

“If you’re gonna be rude, I’m going to make you walk home,” Jean said.

This was in reference to a light joke that Jean had played on him in the past, which had not been very funny for Eren. Jean had a reputation for taking people to dinner, then for laughs, leaving and driving home without them.

Eren glowered at him. The last time he did that, Eren had to wait for the bus to get home, “Don’t you fucking dare do that shit again.”

Jean shrugged, “I was coming back around the block, you just didn’t see me. By the time I got back you were gone and wouldn’t answer your phone.”

“Yeah, cause I was pissed at you,” Eren looked down at his ramen. He was a little more than half finished. He hadn’t been as hungry as he thought he was.

“You done?” Jean asked, surprised by how much of Eren’s food was left.

“Yeah, I think so. Let’s go home.”

“Are you sure you’re not sick, man?”

Eren was sure, but he was quickly getting sick of Jean. The two of them paid, then Eren followed Jean out of the restaurant.

When they got home, Jean offered him some a leftover Korova edible. Eren considered it, the test weighing over his head, he instead opted to go to his room. This also surprised Jean, but Jean shrugged and said it just meant more for him.

Eren looked at the clock in his room. It was only 7. He decided to review his French homework one last time. He looked over the review that he had done with Armin over the weekend, and he looked over his notes from what he had done with Levi. Feeling significantly more confident than he had felt last quarter, he laid down in his bed.

It was 8 o’clock when he laid down and set his phone alarm for the next morning. He’d tried to close his eyes and fall asleep, but for some reason his brain wasn’t cooperating. He kept checking the clock, which was no way to fall asleep. It was now 8:30 pm. He wondered what Levi was doing.

He thought about sending Levi a text message. Nothing bad, just…something. Like, some kind of hello.

He started to type on his phone to Levi. Nothing seemed quite correct though. The text bubble sat on his phone for a solid ten minutes while he kept typing, then erasing, then typing again. Suddenly, the text bubble on Levi’s side appeared. Eren’s heart stopped and he quickly erased everything he’d started to write.

_Go to sleep, Eren._

The text from Levi came through. His heart was pounding. He put his phone on the night stand next to him. With a small amount of curiosity, he picked it back up again, _I can’t_. He wrote back.

_Well, take a shower, do a breathing exercise, do whatever it is that you normally do before bed. Then, go to bed._

Two things came to mind for Eren. Normally, he either got high which he hadn’t wanted to do, since he had a test, or he masturbated.

 _See you tomorrow._ Levi wrote.

He was going to go with option 2, and knew exactly who’s material to use.

**Alternative ending, for funsies. Not actually canon to this story.**

_Go to sleep, Eren._

The text from Levi came through. His heart was pounding. He put his phone on the night stand next to him. With a small amount of curiosity, he picked it back up again, _I can’t_. He wrote back.

_Then, masturbate or do whatever it is that you do before bed and go to sleep. You have a test tomorrow._

Eren’s eyes widened. He practically dropped his phone. Levi referenced his masturbation habits. And hadn’t exactly been wrong. Eren regularly did masturbate when he couldn’t sleep.

_I’m not - omg. I’m dying._

_You’re not actually dying._

_Maybe you should come check._

_Maybe I will._ Levi continued, _I do know where you live._

_I’d sleep a lot better, if you were here._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are the big gay anime OTPs right now? Is ereri even still a thing?
> 
> fun fact, I lived with a guy before uber was a thing, who would do the whole drive you out then leave you behind thing. This is seriously one of the most dick things to experience.
> 
> Also, Strawberry Park is real, and it is magical.


End file.
